


Cost of a Dream

by NoSolidity



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games), tom clanc
Genre: Author has no understanding of trauma, Cats, Hehehe, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Misuse of google translate, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mild description's of torcher, possible: - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSolidity/pseuds/NoSolidity
Summary: What is the price you would be willing to pay for the chance of meeting amazing people like that of Team Rainbow? Thousands of dollars? Your friends and family? Well, for Sam it was just a few hundred dollars and a shot to the leg. Personal he could have done without that second bit, but there were more pressing maters. Like wasn't Rainbow Six just a god damn game?!





	1. Mythical Gatherings and Hard Knocks

$402.04.

That's how much it took for this to go down.

$168 ish for an actual helmet.  
$91 ish for the terrible costume off line.  
$143 to actually make it look decent.

And let's not mention the Russian classes. Because they were free. Thank god for public libraries. 

Still, besides the height difference and higher pitched voice, Sam looked just like Tachanka. And he was loving it. Pair it with a mythicalogic con hosted by Bartlett uni and he was on cloud nine. Being a living meme was the best when people knew what you were talking about. 

The demigod look-alike practically sauntered down the main hall of the Campus, stopping only when those dressed as elves or otherwise stared to long at the camo clad madlad. 

“Excuse me,” he would say, laying on the ascent thick, “Have You seen an LMG run by? A man in a pointy hat made her dance and now I've lost my devochka! (Baby, lass, girl)” It would make them laugh, and play along by shaking their heads and pointing to the help center. Some would even question what an LMG was.

There was one group that gave Sam a bad feeling as he walked by them. They looked more like students, here to actually use the campus for it's real purpose, but with how they watched everyone it looked more like they were scouting the crowd. And not for a friend. When Sam made eye contact with one, the hair on the back of his neck stood tall. He wanted to bolt, and confront the guys at the same time, so stuck in place as the stair down continued longer and longer. The group disappeared when the general crowd surged on the hour mark as tables circulated. It did nothing to sooth Sam's nerves.

He put it to the back of his mind. No reason to let some foul mood collage jockeys ruin his day of being Lord Tachanka! He’d probably say yebat' eto (fuck it) and continue on his day. So that's what Sam did. 

It was a mistake to not warn someone.

It was three when shit hit the fan, or rather something hit Sam. Not just any something, but some poor kids chocolate ice cream the food court had. Sam was tempted to buy them another one, but their mom told him not to bother, they had warned the kid not to go running around with the cone, but seemed they had to learn the hard way. The fake russian felt terrible for the sniveling child, but sometimes you just need to let them cry to learn things. By the way the mom looked, he was also sure it wouldn't be long before the kid was given a less messy treat. 

Still, he had always wanted to say this quote. “Ah, I am sorry my small komrad! My pants seem to have eaten your ice cream!” He knelt and gave the kid a five, “You should give this to your mother so she can find you something sweeter.”

It warmed Sam's heart to see the teary eyed child smile up at him, “Thanks!” Kid ran back to his mom then, leaving Sam smiling 

Still, Sam needed to get the stains manageable on the cheap fabrics so that they could be used for Kapkan later. Yet as he was awkwardly drying his shirt with the hand dryers, he didn’t notice the door out open, and three of the guys he saw earlier walk in. No, the idiot instead began humming Gopnik and stamping a foot. He never notice them just walking up to him until there was a quick pressure to the back of his head through the helmet. He blinked, about to ask them what the hell they were doing when he was suddenly not where he was before hand. Speaking of hands, his were bound in front of him. And his head hurt, like a lot. Almost felt like the helmet was dented in the back now. 

“Fuck me,” Sam groaned as he looked up, seeing a man in black with a white mask on his face. His first thought was so ridiculous that it made Sam snort before bursting out in laughter. “No, no fucking way man,” the hysterical man wheezed, “Seriously? If you wanted to talk sh-FUCK!” He had to stop as the guy kicked him.

“Where is the rest of your team?” the man asked, voice calm and low.

“Chertovski ad!(fucking hell)” Sam said, always finding comfort in cussing in a different tongue “What the hell ma-Agh?!”

He was kicked again, harder.

“Your team, Operative,” the white masked man asked again, “Where are they stationed?”

“Wait, do you really think I’m Tachanka?” Sam asked, but the only answer he received was a soft click sound. The metal of a curved knife glinted in the light. One of those cheap, iodized raptor claw ones.

“Hey woah!” Sam said as he shied away,” What kind of joke is this man?!”

A thick boot hit his head, sending him to the floor. “The only joke here is that I’ve entertained you for so long Operative. It’s obvious that you’re not Senaviev, but did you think we wouldn’t watch for you after you disarmed our message?”

He crouched, bringing the knife close to Sam’s hand. Tuning the bound man forward, he held them to the floor before yanking a glove off. He slipped the blade under his pinky nail and flipped it. Sam might as well have been in space, as no one who would have helped would hear the screams…

 

Sam didn't know how long it was while he was alone with the White masked loonatic. He did see the sun light setting between the boards on the Windows. What Sam knew was he lost three nails, though maybe just two since one broke early. A hole in his right hand, and relatively deep cut on his arm. Though with all the blood loss, his head felt really light headed and not like a train rammed him anymore! Yay for small victories? 

Still, quiet as a church mouse in prayer, he moved his head. He wanted to know where these guys were and see if he couldn't get away. No one in sight, he sat up. No one else was in the room with him. Standing, Sam looked to the desk he had been propped at, and the phone on it. 

His still bound hands reached for the receiver like a madman, getting it off the line and duping in the three life saving numbers. When the line connected, and after the responded finished, Sam's blood ran cold.

“Sorry,” the cold rage of the Masked man's voice said, “Evidently I miss dialed in my pocket.”

The line clicked and Sam didn't hear a dial tone. He turned and the man had a gun pointed at him. A loud bang, and Sam's leg gave out.

“Did You think you would get away so easily, Operative?” His voice only cemented Sam in place. A tone promising the worst. And honestly? Sam felt himself caring less and less. He had his chance to get away, get help. He took it, and it fell through. Just how it is sometimes. Doesn't mean he has to like it.

His back slammed to the floor as he was stepped on, the air leaving him. Then and there he decided he was going to make this as hard for the White Mask as he could. Death could take him kicking and screaming, because he was going to,make Hell on Earth. 

First step he took was twisting under the Masked man, causing him to trip up and fall. He then pulled his bleeding hands against his body hard, snapping the zip ties. Hands free, wrists aching, he scrambled up to snatch whatever he could. The White mask was up as well, gun dropped but blade out.

“You're going to regret that,” he hissed as Sam took a step back. He pivoted as he was rushed, his knee coming up and almost catching the man. The masked man leaned back, but not far enough for when Sam extended his foot, hitting square in the chest. 

The knife dropped, and Sam quickly took hold of it as the White mask fell. He coughed, and Sam was feeling better about this, even as his leg began to throb as the shock was becoming manageable. Maybe, just maybe he would get to live! But the relief was short lived as the man stood and turned, gun now in hand. Sam didn't think, just moved. Balled fist in the man's shirt,before he even registered the movement, knee in his chest, head connecting with steal and a touch of fluid in his throat and lungs as his own knife was introduced to his insides twice. 

As the man fell, coughing and drowing in his own blood, Sam stood. Breathing hard, and bloodied knife in hand, he just stared at the dying man. At the blood on his hands now not entirely his own. He jumped when someone clapped their hands. There in the door were three more White Masks. Two dressed just as his victim, the third similar but the way he stood just instilled fear. 

“Fine blade work. It is good to see you finally dropping the act, Operator.”

“This,” Sam panted, taking a step back, “This isn’t some act! I’m not a fucking operator! I’m just a guy that likes big russians you fucking lunatic!”

He stepped to the side and a kid- no, the kid. They had the ice cream kid. And he looked terrified. “Operator, please. You should watch your language around such young ears.”

Sam looked at the kid’s eyes, big and bright with fear. Probably just the same as his own. The fuck was he supposed to do now? He made peace just a few moments ago, but was he ready to give up and let a kid go with him?

“What,” Sam said in defeat as the two other Masks took hold of his arms,” What do you want?”

The man walked up and slammed his fist into Sam’s diaphragm, knocking the wind out of him, “Tell me where the rest of your team is.”  
Sam coughed, wheezing, “There is no team. Just me.”

“You wouldn't be lying would you?” He snatched Sam's face holding his head up,” Lying is a terrible thing to teach a child.”

Sam looked the man in the eye, and spat at the mask, staining it with blood filled saliva,” Fuck you for bringing him.”

The man laughed, and struck Sam across his face. “Very well. We will look into your claims and see if the child will be returned to his mother or not. Brothers, please make sure the Operator does not get a second chance at leaving early.”

The white mask leader was about to walk out of the room when he paused and turned, “And please show him our grief of our brother.” Sam couldn’t even watch the man leave before the Masks had their hands on him, but the fact they left the kid in the room was all he could think of when he felt the sickening crunch of something under his chest.

\----------------

An alarm blared through the Rainbow base off the coast of Louisiana. The five operators chosen strapping up in their lockers. The sound of velcro echoing as they loaded up silently. They were pretty upset with the time people have decided to end the world. It was only in the bird did one of them finally speak up.

“Another biobomb?” the blue clad french man asked as he triple checked his shield, passing reminiscing fingers over the more predominant dents. 

“Hostage,” corrected a woman as she tied up her hair into a neat braid, “Just a lost kid, but since it’s Bartlett's…” she let the sentence hang. All the Operators sagged in their seats. While there was not many, or rather any losses on there end after they were called in, the shear number, visibility and unknown time left had stressed them out greatly. 

“So who’s awake here?” a voice piped in on their com. lines. 

A tired chuckle left the French man, “Call sign Montain checking in.”

“Call sign Ash,” a yawn, “Checking in.”

“Call sign Thermite,” a low voice chimed in,” Checking in.”

“Call sign Thatcher,” a growling man looked to the goggles of another, a large grin on his face,” Checking in.”

“Call sign Glaz,” a heavy accented voice followed up,” Checking in.”

“Alright, team delta,” the com line manager announced, “We have a missing child case. Mother woke in an empty conference room an hour ago after she had tried to leave the university with her son. You are to sweep the main library building as its still under quarantine. Treat this as a hostage situation.”

“Understood,” Ash said as the helicopter began to hover. Zip lines were thrown and the five dropped down, primary weapons up and ready.


	2. Magical Dates and Homemade Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only posting because today is not only May 4th, but FREE COMIC BOOK DAY. So for the free sight comes a free chapter with a little extra for y'all.

Sam groaned as he woke to the sound of metal screeching. One eye shut tight from a forming black eye, the other blurry from pain. He could pick out the silhouette of one of the Masks placing up a fortification, and feel the kid cowering into his beaten and bloody body. He did his best to curl around the child, protecting him.

At the sound of a barricade placing down and the soft click of a safety, Sam looked to the windows they had seemingly forgotten about. Behind the desk, he couldn't tell where the Masks were placing themselves. Sam could only hope that the treat to them had some way of seeing them. Like a Twitch or someone.

The whirl of small wheels brought him out of his musing. His head snapping to the sound from hours of hunting it down. A thin, two wheeled drown with a red line of lights looked up at him, and then the lights shut off. Sam careful reached over, so as not to alert the Masks as he picked the drone up and placed it on the desk. Now who ever accessed it would be able to see both entrances to the room.

An explosion below, the Mask moved slightly. A break to one of the boards and a sick thud as he moved no more. Sam wrapped his arms around the kid as the heavy falls of boots neared them, punctuated by gun fire and a few more explosions. The familiar hiss of a chemical reaction gave way to a smile on his face as the wall behind the desk blew open.

“All hostiles eliminated,” a feminine voice announced, “Securing hostage- Tachanka?”

Sam couldn't help it, and a full body laugh took hims for a moment before it cut into wet coughs. He tasted iron on his tongue. FBI agent and Operator 'Ash’ stood before him. Holy shit, he was seriously in pain to hallucinate this shit.

She lifted her hand, crouching, ” Montain, I need you here. We got two hostages. Child is secure, I don't see any injuries, but Tachanka is gonna need a medic.” She reached out and Sam let himself detangle from the kid. He could only images what was being said in the soft breacher's ear by the wince.

“Bloody hell!” Ah, seems they brought one of the brits. “Sent you through hell, didn't they?” Sam just nodded, and let Thatcher help him up. He kept his weight of his shot leg as best he could, leaning onto the man as best he could.

“Hostages Secured, heading to extraction,” Ash confirmed as Montain rounded the corner.  She slipped up close, standing right behind the shield operator so that the child was fully protected.

“Wait,” Sam wheezed as he kicked at his fallen helmet with his injured leg, “Make him put that on. Keep his head safe.”

The deadly woman looked at him and picked it up, placing it on the boy. It was ridiculously large on him, covering his eyes. Perfect to keep the kid from seeing just what it takes to keep people safe. He would already have a hard time sleeping with the Masks kidnapping, lets not add gore to it.

Thatcher and Sam followed close behind, being careful around corners as Thermite joined them soon after, bringing up the rear and keeping a close, goggled eye on their six. Much to Sam’s surprise, there wasn’t really anyone keeping them from getting out of the building. Total utter bull shit in his head as he nearly failed all terrorist hunt hostage maps do to the extra spawns. Once past the walls he did see that more of the Masks had come to aid their fallen brothers inside, it was just that the fifth member of the team was quite good at one shotting people.

In fact, there the mad man stood. Right next to the ambulance. The scarf that he would use hanging around his neck, giving way to a slightly crooked nose. Sam would have guessed it would be Fuse with the broken cartilage, but then again they were all spetsnaz. His piercing blue eyes looked right into Sam’s and it looked like the sniper was trying to put himself together. As soon as he saw Sam he stood straighter, brow pulling down.

“You said Alex was in there,” the sniper growled,” This is not Alex.”

“Put that helmet on him and tell me I’m wrong,” Ash said as Thatcher helped Sam onto the stretcher.

Glaz glared,” On slishkom khudoy.”

Sam laughed again, catching the two’s attention as he sent himself into a fit of coughs. Light headed from the blood loss as well as the actual shock of just living through the ordeal, he smiled with bloody teeth, “Pochemu vy dumayete u menya tolstyy kostyum?”

Glaz’s eyes didn’t change much, but he did give Sam a nod. Ash just looked between them and huffed.

“Play it up now boys, but the day we get someone else who knows Hebrew, or better yet Arabic, you are all screwed.”

Sam flew into another fit as he tried to laugh, startling the paramedics. They loaded him up into the meat wagon along with the kid. There was little room left for any of the heavy armored Operators to jump in with them, but Ask squeezed her way in.

“Ma'am,” one of the paramedics tried to discourage the FBI agent,” We do need room on here-”

“I'll sit up front if you're crowded back here,” Ash said as she nimbly took the seat, “But that man was taken for unknown reasons. To leave him unguarded would be stupid.”

The medic had finished placing a blood bag up and inserting it into Sam as he took out a small vial and syringe. He measured the clear liquid and injected into the poor man, and Sam didn't realize just how much pain he had been in until it started to go away, as well did the rest of the world. Voices began to muffle and a painless peace settled over him. The last thing he saw was the kid, helmet off looking at him.

No, not the kid, the white mask of the man he was torchered by. But it was wrong, broken. Glazed over eyes  as he stared up as Sam, mouth open in a silent scream that-

Sam sat up, gasping for breath. Soft sheets surrounded him as he found himself in a hospital gown. IV in one arm, blood bag going to the other. The room was dark. Sam was safe.

At least he thought he was. The sound of cheap plastic moving about set the poor man back to the edge of panic as a lamp light clicked on. Still dressed in the camouflage armor and uniform, but with the hood down to show an army buzz of dark hair. The paint matching his uniform smeared from falling asleep, as well as him actively rubbing tired eyes.

“Spokoynoy nochi?” Glaz asked as Sam pulled himself up to rest against the head of the bed.

“No,” Sam sighed, wincing at his aching leg “Uh, ya dolgo spal?”

“Long enough to get your leg put back together,” Glav said as he rested his head against his fist, “Your Russian is good. A surprise to me for an American.”

“Well, if you're gonna play a part, you should play it well,” Sam gave a breathless laugh and a smirk to the sniper, who just nodded again.

“Played so well, you even tricked that of the Masks,” Glaz said,” Or rather you would have if Alex was not already defending against them.”

“Okay, to be fair,” Sam said,” I was on the assumption you guys were just characters.”

“Did you not see the news?”

“No, I don't usually have time for things like that.” While the truth, as far as Sam could remember Rainbow is just a game!

“Then how do you know of Alex enough to impersonate him?” Glaz asked, eyes hard. Sam felt himself shiver at the Russian winter the man's glare gave.

“Internet,” Sam tried to play off,” People called him a 'demigod’ after seeing lug around that LMG and with the con here, I thought it would be hilarious. Modern day Russian surrounded by elves and shit? Who wouldn't laugh?”

Glaz sat back, nodding as if pleased with the answer,” You did a good job at it. It would have some of my… coworkers smiling.”

Sam felt relieved at the change in subject,” Thanks. Um, I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Sam-”

“Sam Gleann,” Glaz nodded,” We know.”

“And you are?” Sam asked. It wouldn't do him any good to call the man by his call sign if he didn't tell him first. Hopefully he did, it would suck if Glaz just gave him his name.

Glaz said nothing however, and the silence was starting to get to Sam. He figgitted a bit, wishing he could stand up and just do something with how the Russian's eyes were burrowing into him.

“Timur Glazkov,” the sniper said finely, “Timur or Glaz will do if you want my attention.”

“Priyatno poznakomit'sya,” Sam smiled at the man, who just nodded. “So is the kid okay?”

“He is fine, no injuries. His mother has a concussion, so they are here to stay the night,” Glaz shrugged, “Unlucky for them, but at least they will most likely not need to be moved.”

“What about me?” Sam asked, “Will I need 'moved’ or are the Masks gonna leave me alone?”

Glaz shrugged, his face a void. Stupid actual trained soldiers. Sam grimaced at the man and leaned back onto the bed. He reached for the remote when the door cracked open. Glaz already had his PMM out and a finger on the safety when Sam saw the small head of the kid poke in. It was gone just as fast. And the speed actually sent a tremure of terror down his spine.

Thankfully the kid hadn't seen. To be honest, with how red and puffy from crying his eyes were, Sam didn't know how the kid could see anything. He smiled, throwing out his arms, “Komrad! You have finally come to join us! I was just telling Komrad Timur of you're daring attempt of rescuing me!”

The child looked at the Russian, “My name's Tim too.”

Sam looked to the kid and then to the operative, who's eyes had gone wide and then extremely confused. One look at the child, and the man was ready to bolt. Was he not good with kids? The kid didn't seem too mind, a smile on his face as he came in the room fully.

He had the helmet in his hands, “Mom said I should give this back, but the nice lady at the desk said you were asleep but the light was on. Dad once said big boys don't sleep with lights.”

“Well,” Sam huffed, “ Sometimes fathers are not always right. Sometimes, even the oldest, strongest men need a little light in the dark.” He punctuated this with moving his arms to show how 'big’ he was himself. At least, until his shoulder began to ache.

Tim giggled, holding the helmet tight. Sam had an idea,” I am parched, Komrad Tim! Do you think we can sneak into the kitchens and get some warm chocolate milk?”

“Mom says I shouldn't have chocolate when the suns down,” Tim pouted.

“Kompot then,” Sam corrected himself, “Like Babushka used to make for unrestful young Slavs.”

Glaz crossed his arms, “Vy deystvitel'no sdelali svoyu domashnyuyu rabotu na nem. I v kompote bol'she sakhara, chem moloka!”

“Oh god, Ty vresh'!” Sam said as he looked about for some way to get out of the bed. Thankfully, Glaz knew where the wheelchair was, and brought it over.

“I wake to the sound of hard base,” the tired look in the sniper’ eyes cause Sam to laugh, the aches in his chest growing, “Every. Morning. Tell me I lie again.” He deepened his accent for effect, and Tim began to laugh as well.

“Alright,” Sam wheezed as he grasped Glaz's shoulder, nearly toppling over with the chair, “Alright. But then what of you? Are you not Slav?”

“I am, I just find such ways of Alex and Max as childish,” Glaz shrugged as he wheeled them out of the room. Tim was kind enough to help bring the IV rack ,” Squatting with planted feet does not make or break heritage.”

“Vy ne mozhete sdelat' eto, ne tak li?”

The sniper said nothing, and the silence was enough to put Sam into another fit of quiet laughter. Ribs aching, he didn't want to be yelled at by the staff. Instead he just lifted his arms and tried to catch his breath. Everything hurt, yet he was in such a good mood that he was crying.

Oh, he was not in a good mood.

Wiping away tears that wouldn't stop, a smile that didn't reach his eyes on his face. Sam looked up at Glaz, and the operator just knew. Sam didn't know how, but Glaz knew. “So what was the final say of my health Komrad Glaz?” Sam tried to ask, his voice cracking a bit.

“You lost your nails completely on your left ring and index fingers, a broken right pinky as well as the entire hand, three broken ribs with a miracle that none punctured anything, “ Glaz began to list,” Shattered your right shoulder and a gunshot to your left leg. And that's just the parts that include bone.”

“I'm going to be here a while,” Sam concluded.

The sniper again said nothing, and instead rolled Sam up to a table and had Tim sit next to him.

“Keep Sam here while I get us Kompot,” Glaz instructed the boy. As he walked away to the coffee pots Sam motioned for the kid to step closer.

“Watch carefully Komrad,” Sam began,” I will tell you all you need to know of how to make Kompot, but Glaz is going to show us. See? He is taking the pot used for boiling water. Need to first master boiling water to make good Kompot. There he takes a few of the strawberries and orange slices from fruit bowl, and places in pot. We will need to hurry out when we have our glasses, the cooks will not be pleased their boiled water is now turning red.

“Now see him put in the sugar,” Sam said over Tim's quiet laughter,” Must remember not to much for late night Kompot. We still want to sleep after all-” Sam glanced out the window, where a blood red sky met his gaze,” Or rather very early morning. Eh, we will nap in nice afternoon sun I am sure.”

Glaz came back with the boot leg pot of warm juice and sugar, and three foam cups. He poured some out and Tim took to the drink eagerly. Seemed he had learned well how to be careful with hot liquids as he blew away the steam before taking a careful sip.

“It's good!” Tim announced, amazed.

“It's Kompot,” Glaz shrugged.

“It's just what we needed, Timur,” Sam said genuinely as he held the hot drink, “Thank you.”

Glaz's eyes shifted away, his arms crossed. Sam wasn't sure what to make of that. Did he not take compliments well, or was he annoyed? Sam guessed the later, as he was kinda laying it on thick with the fake Russian bit. He took a sip and was pleased by the sweetness of the drink. And the chunk of orange he munched on. They sat in a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the quiet morning.

When Tim slid over to ask for a second cup, Sam sighed, “Well, we should return you to your mother, Komrad Tim. Bring her some of this delicious Kompot Glaz has concocted!”

“Yeah!” the child smiled up at the Operator,” She likes red!”

Glaz looked to Sam, “Carry it. I do not have the hands.”

Sam did so without question and the two followed Tim as he nimbly trotted, quite nearly ran, to the room his mother was placed in. Turns out it was right across from his own. With the window still dark they opened the door as quiet as could be. Glaz set Sam to the side as the door closed, sweeping the dim lit room. Finding nothing, he went an extra step and approached the bed. Hand near the miss’ face he nodded and set the extra cup on the bedside.

“Let her rest,” Sam told the child, “She'll be happy to have the Kompot later.”

Tim nodded, and then held out the helmet, but Sam just put his hand on it, “Keep it, small komrad. You use it better than I.”

Tim gripped Sam's arm tight, “Thank you.” The man just gave him a side hug, just as tight. As Tim made himself as comfortable on one of the fake leather chairs, Glaz helped Sam leave as quietly as they could.

“Six will be here in a few hours,” Glaz said as they came back full circle. He stood a bit awkwardly when he rolled Sam up to the bed, “Do you want help?”

“Nah,” Sam sighed as he slumped into the chair, pull8ng the blanket off the bed,” Rather sit up. Don't think I'm gonna get any sleep anyway.”

Glaz tossed his head up once in a quick nod, “If You need me, I will be outside.” As the door closed behind the sniper, Sam hesitantly turned on the television in the room. He flipped through the channels, all five of them. Each one a constant news stream so early in the morning. He decided to just let one play, his head trying to give eyes to shadows in the silence.

“Thanks Markus, and now to a an ongoing story. Firefighters in Gary Indiana received a chilling email this morning following an apartment fire. While no casualties in the blaze three people have been hospitalized for smoke inhalation as well as minor burns,” the anchorwoman said, and it gripped Sam's heart.

“The email was from the terrorist group known as the White Masks, as an apology to those harmed in the fire as well as taking responsibility for setting it. They quote 'Wished to send a message to liers’. While police have not given the name as to the owner of apartment targeted, people wonder if this in one of the operators to join the Rainbow six team. The same team that was mobilized last night when a child went missing. We will have more on this story at ten.”

Sam jumped when the door opened. He noticed the room was bright, the blood bag gone, and that the news had moved on to an actual show. Just when had time moved?

“Sam Gleann?” a thin man with a natural tan in a suit asked as he stepped in. Sam recognized him right away as Harishva. A very built man followed him. A well kept mustache, very tree trunk like arms. Oh god, Doc was hot without the stupid outfit.

“I'm Harish Pandey,” Harry introduced himself, “Call me Harry. And this is doctor Gustave Kateb.”

“Doc will do,” the French man said, a tired tone to his voice as if waiting for the punchline of an overused joke. It took Sam a moment to realize those who watched a few old cartoons might have poked fun at his call sign. Sam had to bite his tongue at that to keep from laughing.

“Sam,” he said instead shaking hands with the two,” So uh, are you the person Timur said was coming?”

“I am,” Henry smiled,” See, when the Masks took you under the impression you were an agent of mine, it placed this case under our eyes. With the new information that your residence is a little..” He seemed to have a hard time describing the fact of the fire.

“I watched the news,” Sam shrugged, “Not Much else to do in here. Nothing lost really besides my work equipment. Didn't have pets.”

“Still,” Henry said as he sat on the bed, “It gives you very few options. The first plan was just to wait and see if they would pursue you in anyway, and the answer is quite obvious now. That leaves us with moving you somewhere safe for you to recover before finding you a safe place to live. We can either move you to a safe house provided by the U.S. government or to the infirmary that Dr. Kateb heads.

“We could also leave you alone,” Henry said quickly, “Please, don't think that we will force you into this. But it would be in your best interest to have protection-”

“With You guys,” Sam said quickly, surprising the others,” They already think I'm one of you right? Might as well go with you then.” Not to mention, he had actually like talking to Timur. Maybe the rest of the operators were as easy to talk to. Maybe they were just as human.

“Alright,” Henry smiled, “This gives us time to also find someplace to put you after your recovery that the Masks will never find.”

Sam nodded, “So, uh, does this mean you're my doctor now?”

Gustave nodded, “I am not the only physician on base, but I oversee everyone. I will need to ask you a few questions about yourself to know how to properly care for you.”

Henry stood, “With that I will be stepping outside. We'll get you moved as soon as we can.”

Doc took the moved the empty chair over, pad and paper out to take notes as the director left. Sam wished he had something to fiddle with. His hands hadn't had this much free time in a while, and he had to flex his hands to get the jitters to settle.

“Alright,” Doc said as he began to write, “Any allergies?”

“Not that I know of,” Sam shrugged,” Get stuffy in the spring like everyone else, but nothing specific or life threatening.”

“Medications?”

“Nope,” Sam popped the 'p’, “Nothing prescribed anyway. At least, not before now.”

“Anything,” Gustave sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose,” Anything _extra_ that might be important?”

Sam smirked,” I don't do any illegal drugs, my dude. Not my cup of tea. Just alcohol and caffeine for me.”

“Good,” the operator finished writing his note,” Please be careful with the caffeine as you recover. It could have negative effects with your medications.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sam said as he held up his hands, trying to give Gustave double thumbs. It did not help him that one hand was wrapped tight in a cast. Doc looked at the man's hands and a look that Sam could not decipher passed over him.

“I'll see you on the base, Sam,” the French man said as he stood. He turned to leave, Sam very carefully rolling forward with one hand. He turned, and a gentle, heavy hand was on Sam's shoulder. Pin pricks began on his skin and Sam flinched.

“If You need to talk about anything, I am here. I do not have a doctorate, but sometimes an open ear can do miracles just as well.”

“Uh,” Sam said, a bit dumb founded, “Thanks Doc? I'm good though, don't have to worry about me!”

 

\----

 

Gustave closed the door quietly, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned and Timur was there, arms crossed and eyes glaring.

“Timur,” the doctor greeted.

“He's a civilian.”

“He is,” Gustave agreed,” A civilian that not only survived a hostage situation, but killed one of his captors. The target he painted on himself is glowing hot.”

“But it's so obvious!” Glaz practically snarled,” Why the fuck-” he stopped himself, stomping away and sitting down with his head in his hands.

Gustave passed by him, the same heavy hand a comfort on his friend's shoulder, “You were right. Just like a young, skinny Alex. It will be a treat to see the others faces.”

Glaz's head shot up, “Bozhe, sokhrani menya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something different for translations. If you guys like it please tell me, and if not, again TELL MEEEEEE. I'll change this chapter or the first to have reading and rereading much easier in ether case. Oh! And I can't forget that helpful hint Nyan_Cat_Reign gave me. Sadly my fluffy friend the sight doesn't give the pronunciation like google does so I'm going to have to pass on that. But thank you so much for telling me!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> On slishkom khudoy. - he is too skinny.  
> Pochemu vy dumayete u menya tolstyy kostyum? - Why do you think I have the fat suit?  
> Spokoynoy nochi? - Sleep well?  
> ya dolgo spal? - have I been asleep long?  
> Priyatno poznakomit'sya. - Good to meet you.  
> Vy deystvitel'no sdelali svoyu domashnyuyu rabotu na nem. I v kompote bol'she sakhara, chem moloka!- You really did your homework on him. And there is more sugar in kompot than the milk!  
> Ty vresh'! - you're lying!  
> Vy ne mozhete sdelat' eto, ne tak li - You can't do it, can you?  
> Bozhe, sokhrani menya. - God preserve me.


	3. Dreamy Dinners and Daring Discussions

Plane rides had always been fun to Sam. No matter how old he got, the man believed he would never grow out of the mystical feeling of flying a helicopter would give. This time, the ride was a little dampened by the casts and pain, but the sight of being in and over clouds helped his spirits. 

He took a break from the window, smiling over at Glaz. The operator was now dressed in a formal suit as well.  His chin strap defining in face well as he glared at the sky. It was oddly comforting that he hadn't been replaced by anyone while Sam had waited for transfer in the hospital. He had thought the Sniper would have been needed.

Hell, only Sam wasn't dressed all snazzy. Thankfully, they were able to get his clothes from the hotel room so he didn't have to borrow anything.  It still felt depressing knowing he only had the one case of things in the world.

Still, the sight of a well dressed Russian glaring at clouds so coldly that it could make snow in July almost had Sam laughing. Not just the sight, but the thought of snow and a flying Russian had a smile so wide and radiating that Glaz turned. 

“What?”

Sam's eyes glinted, “Don't care what you say Timur, I ain't letting you jump without a chute.”

The poor operator looked at him like he was crazy, “Sumasshedshaya suka.(Crazy bitch)”

Sam laughed and Glaz's eyes widened. 

“Ya zabyl, chto ty ponimayesh'. (I forgot you understand.)”

“Your thoughts are only safe in your head, Timur!” Sam teased. The sniper shook his head and returned to staring out the window. Sam joined him and was pleased to see they were heading down through the clouds. He knew it just by the sight of one building. Rather, he knew one building by sight. Hereford base. No wonder that had been flying for hours.

“Let's get you settled in,” Henry said with a smile as Glaz and Doc help Sam up and into the wheelchair. 

As they stepped off the helicopter, Glaz split off. Two other men in black tank tops and camo pants waited for him. Had to be two of the other three spez. Doc walked past too quickly for Sam to actually see what was going on, or even try to,hear them.

“Now Sam,” Henry said as he walked beside the two, “You're going to be in the actual base. A bit of a problem as you're a civilian. Top secret things going on and all that. But, those doors are locked, and you won't have a pin for them. Actually all the doors are locked.” Henry pulled out a lanyard with a card dangling off then end, handing it to Sam,  “Almost forgot that. Should only open the areas that you are allowed in. I’m sure Gustave here will have you confined to his medical wing for a while however. But when you’re up and about, just try to stay out of the way of the recruits and operators.”

Sam smirked,” I’ll make sure to bring traffic cones if I’m feeling tired.”

Henry gave him a small laugh, trying to not to lose his professional air,” You might want to! Some of the recruits are a little blind. I do believe Timur had a quick class on aiming, it didn’t go over well.”

Sam choked on air, leaning to the side to try and breath once more before stuttering,” You dont say! Please, did any recording of this class happen? Survive?”

At this, Henry gave him a confused look. Doc however cleared his throat,” I will get it. I know Max still has his recording.”

Sam wheezed,”Doc, you're a lifesaver! Wait. Oh, fucking god. You absolute ass hole!” Gustave smiled as Henry still looked quite confused. Poor man needed to get out more. 

“Well,” Henry said after Sam was able to calm down,” I have to get back to my office. I’ll leave you in Gustave’s capable hands, Sam, and see you when you’re around!”

The wheelchair bound man waved as Henry retreated from the world to work on saving it. Sam sighed,” He doesn’t come out of that office much, does he?"

“Generally no,” Doc said,” I have recommended he come out for more than meetings and greeting new operators and recruits, but he has yet to follow it.” 

“At least he comes out for important bits,” Sam mumbled,” So, am I confined to a bed?”

“No. The worst you have suffered being a nine millimeter gunshot wound, you should be able to move about on your won two legs within a few days from now. You could even try now, as we were more concerned with the blood loss you suffered. But, as you are coherent and have not complained of light headedness, I don’t see why you need to be in the chair.”

“Did you just steal a chair?”

“Of course not!” Gustove glared,” I’m replacing one. Dominic, Max, and Elias had gotten board one rainy day and we are down three chairs in a base where people are trying to blow off their legs.” The poor, abused doctor had stopped to allow Sam to stand, but the civilian never did.

“Are you going to get up?”

“No.”

Gustave began pushing the chair after that,” You should try to walk a bit when I have taken you to your room. Test yourself and see where your limits are.”

“You’re a mom friend, aren’t you?” Sam asked, lifting his head and seeing a slight red dust the frenchman’s cheeks. It was always so cute to him to see buff, badass people get embarrassed or bashful. It reminds you they are people too. 

“Hey, look,” Sam said as he relaxed into the chair,” Just give me a second and I'll try that walking thing. Sounds like fun of you ask me.”

Doc glanced down at him as he stopped. It took Sam more than a minute to actually stand on shaky legs, pain flooding in his brain from the one. But he just smiled at the doctor.

“Now where can I go find someone to bother?”

Doc's worried face shifted to one of agitation,”Don't go trying to add to your injuries! Look, that building tucked there in front is my medbay. You're in the first private recovery room. Mess hall is that build to the left. The most used rec room is in there too. But be careful. The garage where we better our gadgets is also connected. The walls are not reinforced, so do not linger if Shuhrat deciders to tinker.”

“Shuhrat?”

“One of the Russians. You will not be able to miss him. Heavy scarring, as well as an air of anger that frightens most of the recruits.”

Sam nodded to satisfy the French man, but how his heart pounded. Fuse was his main boi attacker. And damn did he want to see the face under that mask. “I'll try to keep my distance if he looks like he's in a foul mood, Doc. Don't want him making me fly the coop!”

“You keep up with the puns, and Shuhrat will be the least of,your,concerns, Sam.”

The civilian laughed as he carefully limped to the mess hall. Hand gripping the lanyard like a lifeline as he tried to not let the doctor see just how much pain he was in, Sam made his way slowly to the mess hall. The ID worked perfectly on the door, but Sam practically collapsed onto the bench. As he had his head on the table, a hand touched his shoulder, making Sam jump out of his skin.

The man who touched him jerked back,”Woah! Sorry bud. Just wanted to see if you were doing okay.”

“Y-yeah,” Sam grit out as his leg throbbed,” I'm fine. Just… trying not to die.”

“First time being shot in the leg huh?”

“Yup!” Sam grimaced, “Broken ribs too. Best feeling in the world!”

The guy laughed, “Well, dinner's bout to be served, You want help getting a tray?”

“If you would, I'd be happy. Probably trip with it anyway,” his head fell to the table with a thunk,” Ow. Did that harder than I meant to.” 

The guy laughed again as he headed to the kitchen. Sam watched as the metal behind the door moved up, and the same guy was in a plastic apron and hairnet now. He opened some of the serving tins and plated a colourful concoction. 

He came back and set it by Sam, “Lucky you, today is roast turkey. Mashed taters and gravy, peas, strawberry banana slury and chocolate chip cake.”

“Fuck yeah, cake!” Sam said as he was about to dig in. He hadn't eaten since breakfast at the hospital, and just now seemed to realize how hungry he really was. But he stopped himself, and held out a hand.

“Name's Sam by the way,” he said as the other slapped his palm.

“James,” James smiled, “Recruit from the FBI. My last week here before they send me back too.”

“Thanks for the food,” Sam nodded as he finally started shoving the strips of gravy covered turkey into his gullet,” What do you mean last week?”

“Recruits like me are always circulating,” James shrugged, “learn a bit from these operators on the situations we might face and then thrown out to the world. Very few of us get to stay on base for more than two months.

“You can tell by the lanyard if it's worth talking to people,” James explained, pulling out one that was red.

“Red for short term,” he explained,” Yours is blue, meaning they don't know what to do with you right now, could go red or green. Green lis long term but not permanent. Then you got Orange, assigned janitor staff. They aint gonna get sent out on a mission. Yellow for tech staff. Again, only if they're really hurting for people do they get sent out. And purple is the Operators.”

“They took the rainbow bit to this seriously,” Sam said, plate already half gone.

“Just like you take food seriously?” James laughed.

Sam huffed,” Here I was, about to offer you half my cake for getting me this feast and you just had to ruin it.”

James laughed harder, having to take a moment to breath. “You done?” Sam asked as he was now down to just that cake.

“Yeah,” the soldier wheezed,” God, haven't laughed that hard in a while.”

“Then shut up and eat your cake,” Sam sighed as he placed half of the small slice in front of him. 

“Shit, really?” James asked as he nabbed the extra sweet, “You sure about this, Sam?”

“Yes,” Sam nodded slowly, “ You didn't have to get me food, early even! Should give you something.”

“You're gonna loose your deserts like that,” he sighed as he munched with Sam, “ Especially Bandit. He’s a munching maniac. Fucking high all the time or some shit if you ask me. Heard he deals drugs.”

“If he did, wouldn’t it have been for some undercover thing?” But James just laughed at Sam’s question.

“For any other place maybe, but here? Who the hell knows what was for work and what was under the table.”

Sam nodded, “Alright, I’ll keep my eyes on my sweets when I hear this Bandito doreto is nearby.” James choked, laughing again as he stood. He swiped the tray, leaving the chocolate milk that was only half gone.

“Take your time getting out of here,” James recommended, “It’s a Friday so half the base is out for drinks anyway.”

“You get to eat soon then?”

“Probably,” he shrugged,” If you stick around, I’ll join yah!”

Sam lifted his carton and, as James' disappeared into the kitchen, let his face fall to the table. So many people around here, he might just lock himself in that private room so he could be alone- Sam sighed, no. He hadn’t meant to practically collapse in here, but like hell was he gonna let a little pain- fear really- stop him from enjoying this fever dream! But, god did his leg hurt. 

Now, Sam had read stories on gun shots, how some people get hit and never know until told by a doctor. But Sam wasn’t a person who went hunting! He had calluses on his hands from making things, not killing-

He felt the dinner at the back of his throat, and had to put his head down again to fight back the bile as the image of that fucking dead man blinked behind his eyes once more. He turned his head, arms coming in close. He stayed there, The quiet slowly growing into quiet conversations, then into a buzz of white noise as those who were not allowed off base headed in for the day’s final meal. No one seemed to even pay him any attention, even as the buzz  started to fade. Sam didn’t know if that was because he was starting to drift off to sleep or people began to leave. 

From the slight slamming of a tray on his table, he found it was neither. Timur stood in front of him, the two he had gone to talk with from the plane holding trays as well. Closer up, Sam saw they too not only had broken noses, but also the same buzzed haircut. Must be two of the other Spetsnaz, Kapkan and the  _ real  _ Tachanka. Surprisingly, Tachanka had the most crooked of noses, the dip from the break actually noticeable right off the bat compared to Kapkan’s tiny dip and Glaz’s chunk of what was more likely just missing cartilage. But even worse was the fact that the tall Russian who had to be Kapkan, looked just like him. His face looked like some one had copied and past Sam’s onto a body builder’s. Sure, his hair was a more blond color where Sam’s dipped into the red spectrum. But give the fan a week of nothing but protein powders and lock him in a weight room you’d get a really tired man. Don’t do that. It would be possible for Sam to look just Like Alexandr but it would take longer than a week. 

“Sam,” Timur said quietly in greeting, and now Sam understood why the room was hushed as the three sat down. The Recruit’s were not all that quiet when it came to whispering about a new Russian Op. Or just wondering who Sam was.

“This is Alexandr, or Tachanka,” Glaz introduced as he ignored the stairs of the room. Only he pointed at the guy Sam had thought was Kapkan. Whoops! “ And that one is Maxim, or Kapkan.”

“Uh,” Sam said before his brain caught up with him, “Nice to actually meet you guys I guess?”

“You guess?” Kapkan asked, a brow raised. Said brow was half gone. Too close to those EDD’s, huh Maxi?

Sam opened his mouth to try and defend himself when he heard Alex, “Eto chelovek, nad kotorym ty tak vzvolnovan? (This is the man you are so worked up over?)” And a glance at Glaz told him he had forgotten to mention his understanding of Russian.

“Well, Maxim,” Sam said with a smirk,” I always thought that meeting someone as bright as you would understand that I didn’t expect to meet my heros today. My finest cloths are in the wash from the blood. But Glaz, olstyy kostyum v poryadke (the fat suit is fine.)”

Sam had watched the sniper, waiting for him to begin eating before going in for the kill. And it great to see him try and not choke on mashed potatoes. Alex himself donned a bit of red,” What fat suit? Timur, what does he mean?”

Timur held up a finger as he drank a bit of his own milk, and Sam looked into his caten. He’d been sitting there so long, it had gotten warm. “I did not tell you all the details of how we found Sam and the boy we had been deployed to find to begin with. It was honestly ridiculous.”

“Oh, it was great though,” Sam smirked at the two,” Kid’s name was also Tim, see. And this morning, we had the grandest time talking with him as Glaz here made us Kompot.”

Tachanka slammed his hands on the table, making Sam jump,” You made Kompot and brought none home?! How dare you…”

“Suka blyat! It was just one of those fruit herbal teas with strawberries and orange slices!” Glaz huffed,” Not real Kompot!”

“Was pretty good though,” Sam shrugged,” And we were in America, so knock-off Kompot might as well be the real thing over there.”

“Stop calling it Kompot if it was not Kompot,” Maxim growled.

Sam raised a brow,” Stop getting so worked up about home made fruit punch. Or I will eat all the pickles on this base.”

Tachanka and Kapkan’s eye grew,” You would get sick before you got through half!”

“Okay, so look,” Sam started, hand raised in the proper formal roasting position, “When I was in grade school, we went to a pickle factory. They gave us samples in the start that I ate most of, as well as samples throughout the morning as we walked around. Lunch comes up, more samples that I was still eating most of. Yes, I was sick to my stomach from all the vinegar, dill and cucumber, but at the end, those final samples were still the sweetest that I had ever eaten. Do not tell me I can’t have pickles.”

Kapkan was speechless, and Glaz looked at Sam like he had just grown another head.

Tachanka set his face with a determined look,” I see. I am sorry for doubting you. You are truly Slav as we are, to be as dedicated to the wonders that is dill, Semya (Small seed)”

“Semya? Really?” Sam asked, a smile on his face regardless, “Y’all need better insulting nicknames.”

“‘Y’all’?” Kapkan murmured as Alex held up his hands.

“Is not insult! Semechki (usually used to refer to sunflower seeds) is very important to me, but no one is deserving of such a high name,” he explained, “ So Semya. Besides, you are a small version of me, like a seed to be planted.”

“What is ‘Y’all’?” Kapkan asked before Alex could go on.

“Contraction of ‘You’ and ‘All’,” Sam shrugged, “Country folk use it more than city folk, also the main part of my favorite contraction ‘Y’all’dn’t’ve the combination of ‘you’, ‘all’, ‘would’, ‘have’, and ‘not’.”

Kapkan, coiled back in mock horror,” You are making this up!”

Sam smiled,” I’m not. American English is really stupid.”

“How do you even use it in a sentence?” Glaz asked, sounding just as confused as the others.

“Well, any time you’re gonna use it it will always be with ‘if’. So like… If y’all’dn’t’ve gone grocher kart racing, amanda wouldn’t’ve gotten her arm broke. That would be how you’d use it.”

Alex pointed at Kapkan,” Next time I see you and Dominic do something stupid, I’m using that.”

“Shut up Alex,” Maxim snapped,” Not like I try to do stupid things! You all just keep leaving him with me!” He pointed at Sam, “We have flown off the course! What did you mean by fat suit?”

Glaz sobered up, “There were two hostages last night, small Tim and Sam. Sam was their target, as they had thought him one of our recruits. Tim was just to try and get him to speak.”

“But he is so small!” Alex huffed, are you saying that a fat suit was all they needed to think he was one of us?!”

“It might not have helped I was dressed like you,” Sam mumbled.

“What?” Kapkan asked.

“I said, I was dressed like one of you, apparently,” Sam said, trying to carefully pick his words,” See, I saw this picture that said Demigod Tachanka. And since I wanted to go to the myth con, nothing was funnier to me then some modern military man surrounded by elves.”

Maxim begins laughing, and if the recruits weren’t looking before, they were now as his laughter grew and grew. The poor Russian was having such a hard time just breathing that even Sam was starting to smile. Tachanka looked just dumbfounded. “They say I am a demigod?” he asked, “Why?”

“Probably because you had an LMG on you and didn’t look like it weighed you down at all?” Sam shrugged, “I even had that helmet, but I let Sam have it since he liked it.”

“I am a demigod to the civilians,” Alex smirked as another tray was set down next to Sam.

“The fuck? If anyone’s a demigod it’s gonna be Elias,” a blond man said as he started to eat his cake, “You should have seen him bitch slap one of the recruits yesterday. Was like he sent the kid to space!”

“Shut it Dom,” Glaz growled.

“Dom? What’s got you in such a friendly mood Glaze?” the man smirked,” Our newest  _ real  _ recruit here?”

“He’s not a recruit,” Kapkan said as he held his fork like a weapon, watching ‘Dom’s’ hands.

“Sam,” Glaz nodded,” This is Dominic, or Bandit.”

“It’s ‘Aka’,” Dominic sighed, rubbing his eyes,” You say ‘ This is Dom aka Bandit’.”

“You can also continue it too,” Sam smiled with a sly glance, “Dominic, aka Bandit, aka Bandito Dorito.”

Dom, leaned on his hand,” Oh oh! New boy got jokes!”

“Dude, Maxim looks like he's about to make you a fork for a hand,” Sam pointed out,” And! I was warned about your sweets snatching. Is it really a joke?”

“I,” Dominic began, and then sighed,” Fuck you guys. Ruining my grace period with the new kid.” Sam laughed as the others just glared at the poor operator, obviously no sympathy was to be had for such a man.

\---------

“Damn, that laugh is infectious.”

“You sure he's the one?”

“Of course! He looks just like that one, see? Adam said that's what he looked like!”

“Alright, just be sure you don't fuck it up. He's getting pretty close with the Operators.”

“Just means we can take this whole place down all that much easier. Two birds with one shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL HAVEN'T TOLD ME IF YOU LIKE THE TRANSLATIONS BY THE WORDS OR AT THE END. SO HELP ME THEY WILL BE BY THE WORDS UNTIL Y'ALL GIVE ME ANSWEEEER!!!!!!! MREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	4. Ping-pong Debates and companion Quests

“So what do you two even do?” Sam asked after a while, “Like I know about Alexandr's LMG and Glaz is some kind of sniper right? Those head shots were terrifying by the way.” Glaz nodded, a corner of his mouth twitching upward.

“But, the fuck you two do?”

Kapkan finished off his milk,” We are both primarily defense operators. Means we ship when things need protecting. I have device called EDD, and not complicate, I drill C4 into doorways and window frames. Many have fallen to it as they do not check their feet.”

Sam nodded, in the game Kapkan was usually a kill. Even if you, yourself, were down. He could never finish as MVP with him though, and it sucked as he wanted to get the animation. Bandit snorted, his own plate clean as if a vacuum had come around.

“You also take out my wire,” the German huffed, “Aight kid, so unlike this guy, I got finesses, and reusability. I use what's called a CED and it can electrify any metal surface. The steel barricades, barb wire, you name it.”

“It's a car battery,” Kapkan finished, and Bandit began to sputter.

“Stop poking at the little eel,” Tachanka laughed,” Many of my turret placements would not be as half as useful without him!”

“See?! Alex appreciates my CED's!”

Maxim pointed at the man's nose, “Car batteries.”

Glaz stood,” To me, both are useless, so I do not know why you fight.”

Both of the defenders flipped him the bird as he went and put his tray away. Sam noticed that the room was practically empty then and felt a bit upset that James did not join them. Maybe next time. 

As the other three Operators stood, Dominic looked down at Sam,” You coming? We're just gonna move to the wreck room there.”

Sam shrugged,” Not like I got anything better to do.” He moved to stand, and nearly fell. All that time not moving his legs had the one that worked fall asleep and the other was not having that. It was a good thing Alex was there or else he would have fallen on his face. 

“Easy there Semya,” the large Russian said as he helped Sam steady himself.

“Sorry,” Sam winced,” Working leg fell asleep.”

“Timur said the other was gun shot right? I remember first time shot in the leg,” Kapkan sighed,” Was not fun. It was only bird shit, not the nine millimeter in your cafe. It was still a suka nedeli (bitch of a week).”

“Don’t be going into something the kid doesn’t know!” Dom chastised, “Es sind schlechte Manieren!(It’s bad manners!)”

“I know plenty of what he says,” Sam shrugged, or would have if he wasn’t practical being carried by Alex to the wreck room,” You only need Suka and Blyat after all.” Maxim grinned wide, and Alex snickered.

“Ah, a man who knows our customs well I see!” he said as he slapped Sam’s back. It was loud as a grenade but only stung like any other slap to the back a friend might throw at you. Sam laughed.

“What does that even mean?” the German asked,” You guys use it all the time, but I can’t fucking see how to use it!”

“You know any Canadians?” Sam asked.

“No?” Dominic returned, confused as to how Canadians would answer a question on Russians.

“Meet one,” Sam said, wondering where the heck Frost and Buck were then. And who was all part of the team right now anyway? Last he heard, Australians were being put in the game, so was he back in time in this hallucination? He hadn’t actually played the game since Cavara came out and gave him actual night terrors. God was she scary when it’s midnight and you solo que. If you can survive your team before the round started anyway.

“That doesn’t make sense!” Dom fumed. Sam just winked at him.

“Terrible feeling, don’t cha know?” he said, “Sorry for yah feelings. Just trying to help, eh?”

Bandit’s eyes widened, and he gripped his head,”Ich verstehe die Amerikaner nicht.  (I don’t under sand Americans.) What the fuck are you saying?”

“Don’t,” Sam sighed,” Just don’t worry about it. Blyat isn’t really a word.”

“It’s not?! The fuck you use it then?!”

“How ever you want,” Sam shrugged,” Not like you’re actually Russian here or have those who can tell you if you’re using the word wrong.”

“You act like they would help me!” Kapkan smacked the back of Dominic’s back. The poor German just glared at his friend before leaping at him and having his head in a choke hold,” You fucking Ass!”

Maxim easily got out of the hold,” You tell our secrets to a total stranger, Suka! You are the weak link! Tell him more and you will find your CED’s gone before Fuse is released next trial.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Dom growled, and Sam just sided to Alex.

“Is this normal?” he asked and Tachanka nodded.

“We can either find joy in small instances,” he began,” Stuck here with a terrorist group looking to end our lives and take the world into flame, or have only focus for the protection of people like you. Or search for revenge for some.”

“Revenge?” Sam asked, a bit taken aback.

“Is not my story to tell,” Alex shrugged,”But yes, some here wish to deal back damage the Masked Men have given. But is dreary to think on, so we try to find light in other places. Here, let me show you.”

The two slowed a bit so Alex could point out the small things he knew of his friends and fellow operators,” Bandit is excited that you seem to have a sense of humor, and is trying to bring you laughter. He does this often, but is still not so good on knowing when to stop unless it’s actual mission.

He nodded to Maxim,” Kapkan is glad to have someone to finally tease Bandit, as many do not approach him with his work in drug trades. They are good friends, but he worries that Dom is quite lonely when he is placed on mission without him. Yet you show no fear. As long as you are here, Dom will have someone when he is not.”

“And Glaz is pleased too,” Alex assured,” I have not seen him smile this much since we were all assigned here! We did not think that we would stay together, and he is… hard to read to put light in it. He has trained hard to not give way to small movements as the best snipers are quieter than the snow falling. He is trying to be next Lyudmila Pavlichenko.”

“Oh! I know about her!” Sam said,” She’s that sniper who was best friends with the first lady.”

“She was,” Alex nodded,” But do not tell Timur you know anything. Unless you have hours to waste.”

“Oh like now?” Sam snorted, “I got one leg down and can’t use my hand really well for like months. And I’m on an army base. What else can I do?”

“You do not have phone?”

“Nah man, never got it back if the White’s didn’t take it.” He gave the other a sad, board shrugged,” Just how it be I guess? Anyway, what about you?”

“Hmf,” Alex looked at Bandit a moment before answering,” I am pleased my friends are here. Alive and well today with me. It might change tomorrow. For some of us, tomorrow might not even come. But we have today, and for that I am pleased with the lot I have been given.

Sam held up a hand. Bandaged fingers pointing right at Tachanka’s nose,” You… Are the sappiest man I have ever known.”

“Someone must help the women!” Alex defend himself,” So many men here, it is quite difficult to keep balance and not have every argument end with fists! It always ends with things broken.”

“Seriously?” Sam asked, “Wait, how many women operators are there?”

“Well, there is Ash, Twitch, and IQ,” Alex listed,” They should be along soon. I think they said something of ‘Girls Night’? But it is Friday! And as such, ping pong night! Is last three matches tonight for out tournament we hold. IQ is needed as Dom's partner.”

“You play doubles?” Sam asked. 

“Yes!” the Russian said as they entered the room. There were a few of the Recruits in there but they were off in their own corner, with what looked like popcorn? In any case, there was a large television and two ping pong tables. What looked like really comfy chairs littered the room but none looked as nice as the half circle couch in front of the TV.  Tables were folded around ready to deploy when needed, and there were double doors to what looked like a garage. There were a few people Sam did recognize from the game though. Thatcher, Doc, and a man who had to be Montaigne all sat around a table playing cards. The three waved at their fellow operators, though they seemed to be content in their card game.

The double doors opened and a very close shaven man smiled at the group,” Who's ready for a hammerin’?” 

Maxim grabbed one of the patles and just chucked it at the man. He smacked it before it could hit his face, leading to a very painful sound. “ Stop that Seamus!”

“Stop?” the man grinned menacingly, “Hammer time!” Sam realized the now dancing man is Sledge and couldn’t keep the smile off his face, much to Maxim’s horror.

“Net! Vy tol'ko pooshchryayete yego! (No! You only encourage him!)” he wailed quietly and Sam laughed at that. Seamus seems to know how much power a man who can swing around a heavy crowbar slash sledge hammer like it was an aluminum bat. It was honestly terrifying.

Dom snickered, “Yo Seamus, where is everyone?”

“Didn't you see the chat?” Sledge asked as he snatched up the thrown patle, “Miles's team got nabbed for an Op.”

“Oh shit,” the German said as he took out his phone,” Damn, how did you do that Civi?”

“Do what?”

“Make us just talk for about two hours,” Glaz said as he began looking through ping pong balls. Why were some dented?

“It's a gift,” Sam shrugged, “At least I get to meet you. Seamus was it?”

“You bet your arse,” the Scot grinned,” Call me Sledge my friend, as you seemed to have taken ‘Sam’ away from me.”

Sam laughed,” Not my fault it’s the best name.”

Sledge clapped Sam’s back with a hearty laugh, “I heard about how you got mixed up with us, but how the hell did you get stuck on base?”

“I guess with the Mask’s burning down my apartment, it was hard to find a safe house or something? I don’t know? I was just told I could be on base until I’m healed. 

“And that was a better choice than trying to get away from us?” Tachanka asked.

“Hey, I dug my own hole when I put on the camo,” Sam pointed out,” No way am I gonna let this chance to meet you get away from me.”

The bounce of a ping pong had him turning to Timur, who seemed to be waiting for someone to join him. Alex seemed all to pleased to jump up and twirled a paddle in his hand with a grin. Dom sighed and pulled out a deck of cards.

“Wondered how long it would be before they started that shit up,” the german said with a fond tone.

“What shit?”

Dom headed over to the two as Timur served an easy slice, and lowered his voice to a whisper” Their non-verble flirting.”

“Oh ho?” Sam smirked,” Glaz got a thing for mounted LMGs?”

“Tank-chanka has a thing for subtle movements,” Maxim grinned,” Has for as long as I’ve known him. And when that snake of a sniper was assigned to our unit, I’ve never seen him as interested. But the two keep pussyfooting around! You can cut the eye sex with a knife!”

“Hey, maybe that’s what gets them off,” Sam shrugged,” Denial is a kink for a reason.”

Kapkan gagged as Seamus and Dom descended into giggles. It was very hard to keep a straight face when two very fit, very terrifying men were giggling like school girls at their friends, so Sam didn’t even try. A glance at the ping pong pair showed them not even paying a lick of attention to the four others and Sam could very well see what they meant. Alex had been smiling since Sam met him but the way his eyes seemed to spark when Timur gave that sly smirk, or when Timur actually was forced to flash a smile at Alex as he tried to return a hit with some ridiculous wave of his hand. Someone might say it was the ping pong, but Sam recalled when he saw Glaz on that night. Defensive and strung tighter that a fat man’s belt. And when Sam was in good light, he seemed to deflate into a state of relief. No doubt did the two really care for each other. And Sam felt privileged that he was able to see them like that. To see them act like people.

"So how long can their 'flirting' go on for?" he asked, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach.

"Hours," Dom groaned, "We have to play doubles _because_ of those idiots."

"We'll shit," Sam snorted," Guess I'm glad I don't have to stand, but watching them is gonna be boring."

Maxim nodded," They don't like commentary either. Last time, Timur nailed Seamus here in the head with one of the balls."

Sledge ground," Everyone thought I had hit myself with my hammer for a whole week. I mean, I know how to really show off with it, but come on! I would be fuckin dead!"

"Maybe they need a demonstration on what a -five pounds?" Sam asked.

"Ten," the Irish man grinned.

"Jesus fuck, okay. Ten pound hammer just falling on a skull demonstration."

"Oooh oh oh," Seamus rubbed his hands together," I just got a go pro. And a better idea. Sam, you allowed in the testing range?"

The civilian shrugged, "I think I'm allowed in where ever new recruits are allowed in? Maybe?"

"We can ask Henry," Bandit said, pulling out his phone, but Maxim stopped him. 

"Most likely he will say no. So I think in this instance it is better to seek forgiveness rather than ask. If, of course, we are caught."

The other two operators grinned. "Not like a fuckin hammer is a supper secret weapon."

"Could get a few of those external cinder blocks from the range," Kapkan mused," Show off not just that hammer."

Seamus' cheeks turned a bit rose coloured," Shut up, not like you got anyone either!"

Maxim smirked," But I'm not pining after a straight man."

"It's not pining, I just really appreciate his ass!"

"Is every operator just interested in each others sex life?"

"Love is fleeting," Dom shrugged, "Sex is great. Look-" He turned his phone around to a chat, with what looked like a group of five. Sam could barely read it, but did make out 'Had to ask. Mike is confirmed Bi, preference to girls.'

"Max, Seamus, Emma, Eli, and me have been trying to find out what everyone's into so we know who might drag up drama. One of the worst things for any Op is two team mates fucking around without others knowing. That’s why we got rules and shit."

"But in Rainbow, we do not have these rules," Maxim sighed," Too many clashing cultures. Not to mention what the separate squad's own relations with each other. Say if Henry finds a damn good operator, but they have bad blood with those he has already? It be a mess. This Way we make it less so."

"Exactly," Dom nodded," I might want to be fucked within an inch of my life, but I need to know that the person doing it is still gonna have my squad's back too. I aint special, and neither is the dick I'm riding."

Sam nearly choked on air. "Wh-well, if you want to put me in I'm bi-curious, but I do know I like dicks. I think? I haven't really had any relationship with anyone to really know, you know?"

"Not even a fling?" 

"Nope," the civilian shrugged," My ridiculously religious family kinda pounded that having sex out of matrimony would kill you, and when I was in public school I just… didn't want to? Like, I'm interested, but I didn't want anything physical. Now, I don't know? I never had anyone that meaningful to even think on it again."

Dom leaned back in his chair, humming," If I said I wanted to suck your soul out here and now, would you let me?"

Sam felt heat start on his face and drain to his crotch, his mouth opening before he even could think," Most likely." The heat rushed back to his face as Seamus belt out a laugh, Bandit's brow wiggling at him in a mock suggestive manner. God these guys were worse than teenagers.

"Stop it," Maxim smacked Dom upside the head," You don't even give good head. And would not Marius be sad?"

“I-,” Bandit began, before his head hit the table,” Marius won't even look at me after what you made me do last week, Max!”

“Who’s Marius?” 

“One of Dominic’s team that came with him from Germany,” Seamus said,” Bit of a perfectionist, doesn’t look most in the eye when he doesn’t have his glasses on.  Threw a fit when Dom here tried to bring him a new Acog sight, since his broke in a mission. He’d been using red dots ever since, and still hadn’t changed to the new sight Dom here got him.”

“It’s all your fault Max,” Dom growled.

“Oi, I just said that to win a man, you should think practical,” Kapkan pointed at his friend,” It is not my fault that your gift was not presented well. You know how he is about things in his space.”

“Well, yeah, but if he’s not tweaking his ADS in the garage, he’s on a mission or in the training grounds!” Dom sighed,” He’s always been like that, you know? Just wanting to better himself, prove his now ASD is nothing compared to the ADS he’s created.”

“He’s open with that?” Sam asked. He had read the lore on Jager, but having confirmation was great!

“Yeah,” Dom nodded, a slightly dreamy look on his face,” First time I met the bastard, he walked up, said ‘Hi, I’m Marius Streicher, this is my ADS. Do not confuse it with my ASD, as both make me a great hunter of men!’ He sighed again, “I guess I still don’t know if that was an invitation or a joke.”

“Why don’t you just ask?” 

Dom blinked, looking at Sam,” What?”

“Be blunt, my dude,” Sam shrugged,” Walk up to the guy and as if you can have his dick in your mouth, or ass. And make sure he knows you want it to be a continuous thing. Or whatever you want from that guy?”

Bandit sat up, opened his mouth, and then ran out of the room. Sam blinked after the man as the door closed behind him. Did that really never come through his head? He looked back at the two other operators and they seemed just as surprised. He shrugged, “So? What now?”

“Want to play cards?” Seamus said as he held up a deck.

“Oh,” Sam smirked,” Every play a game called Mau?”

It was about three hours later and Kapkan threw his hand to the table,” Ty shlyukha!” (You whore!)

“Penalty for speaking an unshared language!” Seamus pointed, but the card was slapped too him.

“Penalty for unjust penalization,” Sam smirked, “And yes, I am. But only for you Maxi!” 

Kapkan hissed, collecting his cards once more as Seamus grubled, taking his penalty, “Chertovski inostrantsy!”(Fucking foreigners)

Sam cackled. James sat with bright eyes full of mirth. The recruit had joined them, apologizing that he’d been left to do the dishes by himself again. Beside him Glaz was doing that half-not-smirk, but Alex had joined in with a boisterous laugh. Mau was always a great game to bring people together. Sam collected the cards and looked to the table. It would be a stretch, but he could make due.

“So, you two have had a taste,” he said, and his grin grew maliciously with maxim’s and Seamus caught on, “Want to give the other’s a go?”

“I want to play!” Alex said as Glaz nodded.

“Yeah civi,” James smiled meekly,” Deal us in.”

Sam did so, dealing out five cards, and then slapped on a sixth to the new comers as they began to pick up their cards, “Penalty for touching your cards.”

“What?” 

“Is penalty for touching cards,” Maxim shrugged, “What is big deal Alex?”

The spetsnaz man grumbled, and very smartly kept his hands off his cards. Sam waited till he had his hands sorted, flipped the top card from the deck, a ten of diamonds, and then looked at the group, “Go ahead, take your cards.”

The table grabbed at their cards and James hummed before placing a nine of hearts on the top, “I remember this from highschool.”

“You remember the rules?” Sam asked.

“Enough I think?” 

The two winked at each other and Glaz huffed, “ Alright, what are the rules of this game?”

“The only rule we can tell you,” Sam smiled, “ Is that we can’t tell you the rules.” The madness grew as Kapkan, Sledge, and James all chimed in in various states of joy and anguish. 

The sniper's eyes glared at Sam, and he felt terror rush through his veins. He really shouldn’t tease such a well trained killer. The rush, however, was quite delicious. Terrible thing about feeling like walking on thin ice, you always want to see just how far you can walk before it breaks.

The game continued, the nine changed quickly to an eight , back and then to ten. Suits flew as cards were placed, and no one spoke. Glaz watching Sam like a hawk, and Sam watching the growing discard pile. When a king was placed, Maxim’s hand almost left it before he quickly corrected his mistakes.

“The King has entered the building,” the Russian quickly said. Timur’s eye twitched as he placed down an ace.

“The king has left the building.” A nod. Damn, Sam could see the appeal. Alex looked between them, nipping at his lip. Sam felt the heat rise.

“Damn sniper,” Semus complained.

Timur dipped his head a bit,” I just have an eye for details.”

Sam watched as Alex hid his eyes, blown wide, behind his cards. It was great, watching the two exchange glances. Yes, they were friends. Yes, they undoubtedly cared for each other deeper than that word described. But nah, they were not acting on it if they wanted too. At least not physically. Sam stole a glance at Glaz as he put down his card, the sniper had his eyes still on him. Nah, the two didn’t need anything physical from each other, they were happy as they were. And Sam thought it was actually great for the two. Peace in a life surrounded by death.

And then Tachanka put down the Queen of Hearts. And Maxim sucked in a breath. Glaz’s eyes shot to Sam, who had a wicked grin as Alex’s hand left the card. Lightning quick, Sam slapped a card in front of the man. 

Wide eyed for a different reason now, Alex looked in mock horror at the card.

“Penalty,” Sam purred, eye’s half lidded as he dished out justice, “For not saying ‘off with her head’. Down with the bloody red queen works just as well.” 

Alex cried out in anguish, and that sly smirk popped up on Timur. Sam cackled, head thrown back. 

The table now in an uproar, Sam grinned evilly over the last two of his hands. The idea of what could happen next hand was giving him shivers. And the loathing look on both Seamus and Maxim were only making his mood all the better. But it would have to wait as he saw a familiar face come in and slap a hand on Seamus’ shoulder, making the man jump about six feet in the air. 

“You losing Sammy?” Mike asked as he pulled up a chair, “Never thought I’d see the day. Or two Alexes at that.”

Sam smirked,” Bet you just need glasses old man. Want in on the next round?”

Thatcher’s eyes narrowed,” Wait a bloody second. You’re that bloke we picked up at that university! How the bloody hell you get here?!”

“Assholes who took me found out where I lived,” Sam said as his turn came around, one card down, one to go, “Uno. Henry said I can stick around until I’m all better.”

“So you’ve got my boys playing uno?” the man asked and Sam grinned evil as Maxim set down he second to last card with a hurried uno as well.

“Oh no, this is Mau. Much worse game than even Russian roulette.”

Mike scoffed,” How can a bloody card game be worse than that?”

“Want to play and find out?” Sam asked, setting down his final card, “Mao.”

“Blat!” Maxim shouted as he threw the card in his hand. Sam collected it with a proud smile as Thatcher had a smirk on his face.

“I’d love to know what fucking card game has Maxim swearing like he just lost his favorite blade,” Mike nodded, holding out his hand,” And the man who brought it to base. Mike Baker, probably heard Ash call me Thatcher the other night.”

“Sam Gleann,” Sam said as he shook the offered hand,” Seamus didn’t tell me about the Sammy nickname. Seams I didn’t snatch that from you.”

“You shut your mouth you lickarse gobshite!,” Seamus hissed, “We’re playing something else. I don’t care what, just something other than this joke of a card game!”

Mike whistled,” Fucking hell! Now I really wanna play this game.” A glare from his friend and squad member silenced him, “Uh, maybe another day.”

Sam cackled more, shuffling the deck. He relented, however, having tormented the men enough for tonight. He set the deck down and leaned back,” I got another game, Garbage. Or you boys can play whatever you’d like.”

“Can you tell us the rules of this garbage,” Kapkan muttered, picking at his nails with a knife.

“Oh, yeah,” Sam said, “We might need a bigger deck if we’re all playing though.”

“It’s pretty late too,” A voice called from the door out, and a man dressed in camo stood there, glaring at James,” Curfew in five James.”

“Yes, sir!” the recruit said standing as the man walked off,” Uh, seems I gotta go, Sam. You want me to take you to the infirmary?”

Sam looked at the table and stood, legs a bit shaky, “ Sure. I didn’t grab the pain meds from Doc when I set out for dinner. I really don’t want to pick my ass up if my good leg decides to slip or anything.”

James nodded, and Sam bowed his head to the table,” See y’all at the table for breakfast?”

The operators nodded, giving their ways of agreement. Sam waved as the two left, James taking them through the mess hall a moment and grabbing a container. He passed it to Sam as they walked.

“Leftovers,” he nodded,” The cake, that is. I was gonna pass it around my squad, but you came pretty late. Didn’t get a lunch did you?”

“Dinner was lunch,” Sam sighed,” Damn good too.”

James gave a small laugh,” Thanks. I’ve been going to culinary classes. Part of why I’m glad my assignment is ending here. Gonna miss my squad though, but I really rather be using a knife to make something rather than destroy.”

“You’ve done great,” Sam nodded,” Learning from the best and serving the world. I don’t think anyone is gonna find fault in you looking for another job with that kind of weight on your shoulders.”

James smiled bashfully, and Sam felt heat rise in his face. When they finally made it to the infirmary, his hand may have lingered on James’ shoulder as they said goodbye. Just a light squeeze, and the return of that bashful smile. The sight stayed in Sam’s mind, and he fell on the cot with a smile. The light glistening in Jame’s eyes, and the way he blushed. The red was so beautiful on his face. Sam saw himself running a hand down the man’s cheek. But it was wrong, wet.

He looked to his hand, bright red blood. Panic clenched his heart, he looked back at James. Eye’s like glass, gasping for breath as he drowned in his own blood. The eyes moved, locking with Sam’s and the knife in his hand-

\-------

Henry sat at his desk, hands folded at his mouth and a grimace on his face. Before him were two folders, one was on the civilian that he had on his base. The other of Samantha Gleann. The only 'Sam' Gleann they had been able to find. 

An outstanding review from her superiors in her ROTC was the only military training the girl had. Besides school grades, the only thing else was a death certificate. Poor miss had passed away do to contracting measles after just recovering from pneumonia.

It was still more than he had on the Sam Gleann in base. The paper trail ends as soon as it starts, with a single months rent paid to the landlord of the complex the Masks set aflame. Yet the tenants, and the landlord, all agreed that Sam had moved in four years ago. The landlord swore up the wall that Sam was very punctual with paying rent, yet no paper work showed that Sam even signed the lease. Before last Friday, the day that the Masks started the fire, no one lived in apartment 4-C.

 As his phone lit up with a message, the grimace lightened a bit. He sighed, sliding back into his chair.

“Sam Gleann,” Henry sighed, looking at his ceiling light,” Just who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah this took a while to get ready. Terribly sorry. I hope I did what I think is the best Glaz and Tachanka (In their current situation) relationship. In fact, I plan for there to be many strings in this department. But first I want to point out the interests of those who know each other by being from the same special ops teams before joining R6. Then, as more operators appear, things might progress more for the rest of them... maybe not. We'll see. 
> 
> Also *FEWEEEEEE* 15,000 words! Yay!


	5. Noisy Nights and Muted Mates

Sam woke in a cold sweat, flinging off thin covers that were too hot. He stumbled his way to the connected bathroom and ran the sink, practically trying to dunk his head into the cold water. He held himself under until his ears began to burn from the cold. He tried so hard to get that image out of his head, but even now he could feel the blood on his hands.

He wanted it off, and took the wash cloth he was drying his face with to scrub at skin till it began to become lobster red. It burned as he pressed the cloth harder into his hands, but he couldn’t stop. Not until he heard the door open. 

“Sam? You’re up?”

Throwing the wet cloth at the sink, heart pounding, he smiled at Dom, “Yeah, not used to being asleep at this time, I guess.”

Dom nodded, handing Sam a smartphone, “It’s one of ours. Connected to our off the clock chat, and the training drones we use in exercises.” He smirked, “I snuck yours into the Garage.”

Sam’s eyebrows rose, “Oh? You want me to spy on you guys?”

“Nah, but the noise of the drones drives some of the guys crazy. Especially Mark.”

“Mark?” Sam asked.

“One of SAS boys with Seamus and Mike, but on my team, we call him Mute more often than not. Quiet kid,” Dom snickered, “Guy’s smart as shit though, fucking got in uni at fourteen. Made these signal jammers that are even better than Mike’s EMP grenades. Shuts everything down that’s not on the right frequencies. And I made sure your drone’s on the default.”

Sam gleefully tapped away at the phone, signing into the drone. The garage was empty, Sam spinning the drone around a moment before expertly hiding it in a dark corner. 

“Well my day is gonna be great,” Sam cackled,” What’s your day gonna be?”

“Well, we start bright and early, got to do the monthly hike tomorrow but usually it's just normal training exercise stretches. Hour of that before the recruits are set to their jobs. Us operators usually either are assigned morning sim training or afternoon, and spend whatever time were not in that tweaking the gadgets if they can be or in the weight room.”

“What time are you gonna be in the Garage?” Sam asked as he pulled up the chat, already personalising it.

“Got sims in the afternoon tommorow, thank god,” Dom said as he picked up the cake container,” Don’t think my legs can take a hike and then the crouching I have to do against fucking Monika. You have to get on her level to beat her you see.”

“She’s short?” 

“No, she fucking kills my CEDs!” Dom huffed, “My precious babies! And she ends them with no remorse!”

Sam shook his head, smile on his face, “Thanks Dom. And you can have that, if you want. James, a recruit I met gave me the last of the cake from dinner. I’m still full though, so you take it.”

“Oh fuck– Thanks!” Dom clutched the cake like it was a precious treasure, “Knew you were a good kid.”

“I’m twenty three, you old fuck,” Sam laughed, “Now go fucking sleep. What time is even?”

“Like three in the morning,” Dom shrugged, “I’m just going to take a nap, kid, but you do you."

Sam waved the man off and fell back to the now cold bed. He woke the phone up, placing the settings just how he likes them. The phone itself was nothing special, an Android make smart phone with all the default apps still intact. The two odd ones had to have been altered by Twitch for user friendly access. An app with no name but a little doodle of a drone was what connected the phone to its small friend. And the chat system was actually a poorly made drawing of the Discord icon. It looked like one of the stretched out emojis memes. And when the phone vibrated, the little orange number popping up, he felt a slight pang of homesickness. 

He could still see his apartment in his head. Messy as shit with clothes tossed into piles of worn once, twice and ready for the wash, sink always having at least a bowl and a fork in it. The balcony covered in sawdust from his dremel. 

Shelves of personal figures carefully hand crafted to look as real as a DND token character could. 

All up in ash now. Years of hard work gone in a matter of minutes. He had always thought something like that would happen, but he thought it would be from a power short or something stupid. Not some deranged bunch of insanity with an agenda from hell. 

Sam sighed, tapping at the icon. It was literally a discord server. Probably ripped right from the company in a military contract. Not a bad thing really, Sam thought as he looked at the invitations, a well made messaging and audio system already in the world and it was already there for use. He accepted the invitation, and found a very large jumble of letters in the general chat. As well as swearing. 

He looked closer to the latest and nearly choked, it wasn’t just random letters.

 

**Walltoashes: Uwu**

**Mike: I hate all of you.**

**TrueHunter: *^***

**KapCAN: OUO**

**HammerTime: O3O**

**Mike: SAM, YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!**

**_Recruit69 has entered the chat._ **

 

The world’s best operators and trained killers. And they make the best shit posts. Fucking god, the world is doomed.

Sam hit up his settings, desperate to change his name before losing his mind to the chat. No way was he posting as Recruit69. God damn you Dom. 

 

**_Recruit 69 has changed their name to CivyCommentary_ **

 

A private message popped up, and sam chuckled. Seems Dom isn’t the only one up these days.

 

**MegaMute: Who are you?**

**CivvyComentary: Better question, who are you?**

**MegaMute: How did you get into this chat server?**

**CivvyComentary: Friendly one aren’t cha?**

**CivvyComentary: It’s fine bro, Domnic invited me.**

**MegaMute: Who are you?**

**Civvycomentary: You not get the memo? I’m a civy on base my dude!**

**MegaMute: Where did he put the drone?**

 

Sam had nearly dropped his phone, cracking up. He could hear the tired tone of Mute’s voice in that message. Poor guy.

 

**CivvyComentary: Don’t worry bout it.**

**CivvyComentary: Hey, since you know his plan, you want to get back at him?**

**MegaMute: No**

**CivvyComentary: Come on man!**

**_MegaMute has left this chat._ **

 

Sam frowned.  _ Jeez was Mute a stick in the mud. Like his gadget made drones. _ Speaking of, Sam swapped apps quick to had another peek at the Garage, and saw someone sitting on one of the stools. They were half dressed, camo pants and a white wife beater. They were working on something when they reached over and knocked a wench off the table. It clattered in front of Sam’s drone and the man began to swear in Russian. 

Sam, guessing it was Maxim working on his EDDs pushed the wrench forward with the drone. The slight scrape of metal snagged the spetznaz’s ears right away, and they picked up both the wrench and the drone.

It was not Maxim.

When Sam was told about Shuhrat’s scars being noticeable, they were not kidding. One side of his head was covered with bumpy red and white flesh, his ear basically cut in half of the size of the other one from the damage. It even reached around, spider webbing to the corner of his mouth and the tip of his eye socket. He would forever have a shaved buzzed head. Yet with the brown hair that was longer than his squad mates but still military short, the icy blue eyes, and a not broken nose, Fuse looked… Hot

_ Fuck _ did the man look hot.

Sam felt the heat in his cheeks as Shuhrat put the drone on his work table and continued tweaking his APM-6 deployer… thing.  _ What do you even call the thing that holds the cluster charge? A breacher?  _

Sam made a few wavering moments as he berated his head for thinking of the device as tiny sledges with frag grenades rushing into an objective. Not wrong, just terrible. Sam swapped back to the chat room, and hummed when he saw Mute had actually replied.

 

**MegaMute: What was your idea?**

**CivviComentary: Well, I’m not a genius.**

**CivviComentary: but as smart as you guys are, just how observant are you?**

**_MegaMute is typing…_ **

 

Sam watched as that message popped up, vanished and came back about six times before stopping for full thirty seconds. Sam snickered when Mute finally admitted that he didn’t always keep track of everything around him. 

 

**CivvyComentary: Well, I’m pretty good at seeing small things.**

**CivvyComentary: Good at making small things too**

**MegaMute: Yur hand is busted,**

**MegaMute: *Your**

**CivvyComentary: Dude, how angry you want him?**

**MegaMute: I want Dom fearful**

**MegaMute: In a friendly way**

**CivvyComentary: Are there prank rules?**

 

As Mute didn’t fire back anything right away, Sam wanted to check up on Fuze. He did have the drone his phone was connected to and Sam really didn’t want it used as a test for the pucks of death.

He nearly jumped out of the bed when the device punched through the work bench. Fuze merely sighed as he yanked the device off the table and took a screwdriver and a piece of plywood with him below. Seems this wasn't the first time he had done something that punched through his workspace. As the broken wood was removed, Sam edged the drone closer to look down the hole. Shuhrat seemed to snort as the camera brought him into view. 

Sam attempted a friendly spin when the drone's wheel got caught in the hole and sent it tumbling down. That definitely got a snort from the operator as he tapped the board up with some duct tape so he could secure it with screws. Sam wondered why he didn't use a nail gun. They brought the damn thing with them on operations in the game.

But Fuze was an attacker, so maybe he didn't know where it was? Sam snickered, "Or maybe he doesn't know how to use one?"

"Use what?" Doc asked as he came in with a quiet knock. The sudden voice made the civilian jump sending a numb pain through his whole body from staying in place too long. Doc handed him his pain medication in pity.

"They find your phone?" the doctor asked politely, as if he didn't have the exact same one.

Sam took his medicine like a good boy while glaring at Gustave. God he wished he could wipe that smirk off his face, but the Doc was an absolute, literal, unit in his own right. The wimpy man would never stand a chance. 

"Nah,” he sighed instead, “A gift from a little racoon. Been playing around with it, and I think I made a friend?"

He showed Doc the screen, where Fuze was again working on his work bench, but had been kind enough to pick up and place the drone near him. Doc nodded, as if slightly amused.

"You should be careful around that man," he advised, "Shuhrat's not a bad man, just… he has a temper. And tends to get physical. While most often this ends with bloody noses and black eyes, it is also blows with other, trained, operators."

"Oof," Sam hissed. “Yeah, good point. I do  _ not _ want to be in the ICU."

Doc shrugged. “Like I said before, just try to stay out of the way. You should be fine if you do that."

He wrote down something on the clipboard he had brought in and lifted the blankets on Sams legs and tisked,” You have nearly pulled your stitches. And your leg is swollen from over exertion. No walking today. I will bring you a chair and see if there is a recruit who can take you where you wish to go.”

Sam scratched the side of his head. “And just where can I go, Doc? I mean, I know I can go wherever the badge takes me, but I don’t know where that even is!”

“You have the same freedoms as a recruit,” Doc said as he wrote down more information, “As such, you can go to the firing range, and the multiple rec centers. I wouldn’t recommend firing any weapons as of now with the condition your hand in. The recruit who is assigned to you will know if the badge will work or not.”

Sam nodded and looked back to his phone. Mute had replied.

 

**MegaMute: Rules?**

**MegaMute: What rules?**

**CivvyComentary: You don’t have prnak rules?**

**CivvyComentary: When Dom is, apparently, a giant prankster?**

**CivvyComentary:*Prank**

**MegaMute: Why would we?**

 

The tapping of a pen snatched his attention, and Sam looked to see Gustave looking at him.

“One last thing before I leave you alone,” the french man’s voice was soft. “Again, I’m not… I do not have a doctorate in mental science, but I am more than willing to listen to anything that troubles you.”

“I’m fine Doc,” Sam grinned,” Planning something with a guy named Mega Mute against Dom. And apparently you guys don’t have prank rules?”

“Prank rules,” Doc deadpanned.

“Yeah! Dom seems like a guy who’s really into pranks, but you guys didn’t lay down rules for it?”

Doc scratched at his chin, a glint in his eye, “An oversight I’m sure. But I would gladly help write such a list.”

Sam smiled brightly at the man, sending Mute a simple answer of ‘retaliation’. “Well? Give me a pen and paper! We’ll need to post it up after running it b y Harry.” 

Doc gave a soft laugh as he left the room for a moment, coming back with a second clipboard and pen. 

“Alright, first rule, No bodily harm that needs Doc or any medical staff to fix,” Sam wrote immediately, “Goes without saying but better make it number one anyway.”

“Please,” Doc nearly begged, “I have enough paper work after each mission as well as the scrims.”

“How bad are the teams hurt in a scrim?” Sam asked concerned.

“When one of them ‘dies’ in a scrim, they like to throw themselves around dramatically,” Doc sighed, “With no situational awareness whatsoever. So sometimes they fling themselves down stairs, through the trapdoor holes, off the second story. Really it’s surprising how bouncy my teammates are, that we haven't had more than three broken bones from this.” 

“Jesus,” Sam was amazed, “And these are the same guys that saved my ass? I feel concerned for the safety of humanity.”

Doc laughed as Sam’s phone buzzed.

 

**MegaMute: Where are you?**

**MegaMute: This will be easier in person.**

**CivvyComentary: With Doc in the infirmary?**

 

There was a bang down the hall, and Doc stood immediately.

“ _I_ _l_ _est_ _trop_ _tôt_ _pour_ _ça_ , (It’s too damn early for this),” He hissed as his shoulders sagged, only when he went to open the door to see what poor Recruit was hurt from what Sam liked to think of as ‘Red Shirt disease’ a man who looked about Sam’s age stood right at the door. Like most of the actual Operators on base, he had short hair but it was longer than any army buzz. Skin with natural darker tones, Sam wondered if it was an FBI recruit.

“Mark?” Gustave asked, sounding surprised, “What is wrong?”

Sam nearly choked on his spit. Mute wasn’t white?! He mentally smacked himself for the thought. Britain wasn’t a fully white country anymore than America was. But, when you think about someone being British, it never does come to mind that they  _ aren’t  _ white. Still, with all the information and skins he had seen with Mute, none ever did give away his skin tone. 

“Your replies take too long,” Mute glared at Sam, his eyes a fiery brown, and Sam was really feeling that heat. Just not how Mute wanted him too.

Why the fuck were all the Operators so fucking good looking? 

“Well, Mega Mute,” Sam smirked,” I needed to help the poor Doc here about those prank rules you all forgot to put up once Dom came around to the base! But if you’re here then we can all converse together about them!”

His eyebrow twitched and Mark walked off. Gustave was still in the door, looking like a confused cat. “What,” Doc began as he came back and sat in the only chair in the room, “did Dom have you do?”

“I haven’t done anything,” Sam admitted, “Dom wanted me to just drone around the place he put the thing. Said the sound annoys Mute– Mark. That kid?”

“You and I are nearly the same age,” Mark said as he brought in a new chair. He also grabbed the bedside table that had wheels and placed down a tablet, “In fact, I am older than you.”

Sam smirked, “Not by much I bet!”

“Four years is still four years,” Mark glared, “It is… Refreshing to know I am not the youngest in the room for once.”

“Ah, but I am a civilian, so I don’t count!”

“As long as you are on base and part of the off record chat, you do count,” Mark insisted as he drew something on the tablet, “‘Prank rules’. What have you come up with?”

“Only one,” Doc interrupted, “Nothing that needs medical staff involvement in the aftermath.”

“Two should be nothing that would interfere with missions,” Mark suggested.

“How about two be no messing with the gadgets of others that are for live missions and three be no messing with body armor or guns for live missions?” Sam asked, “That way scrim things can fire confetti or the like?”

“I am alright with the idea,” Doc nodded,” Perhaps, after getting a mouth full of paper, some of the recruits will wear the paintball headgear?”

“Oh shit,” Sam said as he quickly scribbled down, “Four, no freezing paintball munitions!”   


“WHAT?!” Doc yelped, “What do you mean freeze them?!”

“Have… Have you not had that yet?” Sam asked, genuinely surprised.

“Not that have been reported,” Doc hissed, anger in his baby blue eyes, “But I have had a few come in after the scrims with welts a bit too big for normal paintball!”

“Well, now no one can do that,” Mark said,” What happens to those who are caught breaking these rules?”

Sam shrugged, “Uh, pushups? No wait… those jumping jack pushup things.  School called them squat thrusts?”

“You mean burpees?” Doc asked as a smile crept to his face. It was starting to scare Sam as he looked at the medic.

“Put them down as ‘Squat thrusts’ as the general punishment,” Mute nodded,” It’s not as well known these days so while they would know the punishment they still might break these rules and we can still see to it that they are given proper treatment for their actions.”

“The ones we have now should actually be evaluated by MPs for punishment as any one of them can end in a death.”

Sam nodded in agreement at Doc and made a small note for it. “So five, no breaking things that can’t be easily repaired?”

“That will take a few things off the lists, but replicas can be made that break instead,” Mark nodded, “Annoying, but not causing unnecessary setbacks to anyone’s work.”

“That’s what the rules are for,” Sam said, “To make sure people are annoyed and or having a laugh. Not getting pissed off or dying.”

“I am surprised Dominic hasn’t done anything that would do either one of those yet,” Mark said offhandedly as he drew a bit more on his tablet. With Doc suspiciously quiet, Sam guessed he knew about Bandit’s poor brother. It left him wondering just what happened, as all he knew the CED was involved and Dom’s brother wasn’t in the force anymore. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know either.

“Six should have to do with Harry,” Doc said instead,” Put it down as ‘Don’t disappoint Harry’?”

“How about,” Sam scribbled, “‘Six, Don’t upset, interrupt, or otherwise get Harry involved in any way’.”

“Perfect,” Gustave said, slapping his knees as he stood. “Now, I have  _ actual  _ work to do and have spent enough time here. Sam, I will be back with the chair for you in a bit. Mark.”

Mute didn’t even look up from his pad as the doctor left. He did huff when the room was still silent for a few minutes.

“You said you had a way to get back at Dom,” He said, “What was it?”

“Do you really hate the sound the drones make?” Sam asked in turn. It earned him another glare.

“No,” Mark admitted,” I don’t like it when people are racing them through the garage when I’m working. Or at the very least, making my work station a damn bloody mess as they drive over it!”

“Perfect!” Sam smiled,” See, Dom wanted me to drive around to annoy you. But if we get that same drone, paint it up and have you doting on it, it will confuse the fuck out of him!”

“I don’t see how you see that,” Mute said, “How would it be painted that would have me ‘Doting’ on it?”

“A puppy, duh,” Sam snickered,” Think about it, tiny drone painted up like a dog  _ dogging _ your steps and such? Really it's that guy, uh, Shuhrat. He gave me the idea when I was figuring out how to drive the thing.”

“Shuhrat?” the britsh man asked, surprised,” I’ve not seen him anything but angry. What did he do?”

“Well, he dropped a few tools, so I made the drone push them to him.” Sam shrugged. “He probably thought it was funny and has just been hummering me.”

Mute nodded,” I see. When Doc is back with your chair, I’ll go get the drone.”

“You’re going to have to paint it,” the poor civilian said as he held up his hand, “My better half is a bit fucked right now.”

Mark made a grimace of a face, “I see.” He stood up to leave and even picked up the chair he had brought in. “I’ll be in building five–,” He paused,” I don’t have your name.”

“Sam, Sam Gleann,” Sam introduced,” And you are?”

“Mark Chander,” Mute nodded.

“Nice to meet you Mark!” Sam smiled,” And even better to plot the madness with you.”

“You are… strange,” the operative decided on as he went out. Probably for lack of a better word that wasn’t an insult. At least Sam thought so. Mute was a cute kid, even though the man was older than him. It just felt so weird to not call him such when he is one of the youngest operators! And to think that Sam had always thought it was either Kapkan or Fuse. It’s also why he never played hostage, which Mute was nearly a must for. 

Still, as the looked at the general chat while waiting for Doc, he was going to have a hard time about ‘not being an operator’ as he met more of the team. For some reason, in the pit of his gut, he just knew that someone wasn't going to take this in stride like the operators he has met have. And it’s going to probably blow up in his face.

\--------

Jack Estrada stepped off the plane with a sigh of relief. A snap to it deployment always put him on edge as you never had enough information going in. But now, he was back on base, back  _ home. _ While not a hundred percent safe it was the safest place in the whole world. And that’s all he needed. He knows every face that’s important, every action was usually in jest or had for warning if it wasn’t friendly. He could actually relax here.

“Estrada!” Seamus waved at the man, Jordan standing by his side,” Finaly! This gobshite doesn’t believe me when I say I saw Shuhrat giggling in the garage!”

“That man can’t feel joy,” Jordan deadpanned, “I just saw Dom get chased by a drone someone painted like a beagle, clipping the back of his shins and he didn’t even crack a smile.”

“Dom getting a desert he deserves?” Jack smiled,” Who came up with that idea?”

“Probably Sam,” Seamus said with a smile, “Good kid. It’s like Glaz adopted him with how the Russians treat the civy.”

“A civilian on this base?” Jack asked, surprised,” And Harry allowed it?”

“Harry is the one who offered after the masks burned down his home.”

Jack liked Harry. The man let a lot of things slide to make this Rainbow team work. But he wasn’t an operator. Smart as shit, Harry only knew about a person if they were on paper, and paper is easy to forge. But a person can’t lie, not to Jack. And this Sam, a civilian who just happens to have nowhere to go, being allowed near the only people who are trying to stop the people who tore down his home? Seems a little too convenient for him.

The base is not 100 percent safe. Just the  _ safest _ .

“I would like to meet this Sam,” Jack smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO! Another one done! And this time betta read by none other than CrypticWonder! If I knew how I would link their dash here but I don't. In any case THANK YOU CRYPTIC! They are a grand person guys. And if you like my work, you will love theirs I bet. Oh! And if you have any suggestions for work for me to read, please tell me. I have like two fics I love and they are slow to update (I know I am too but...)


	6. Lunch Ladies and Learning Langue

 

Sam sipped on some tea Mark had brought him as he looked on The Drone camera. It hadn’t taken long for Mark to paint it up, an adorably dopey beagle face to chaise those Sam deemed unworthy. And Dom. Mark was adamant about that for at least today. It put quite a few smiles on the faces of the Operators in the Garage. It was a good morning. The only real problem was that the recruit Doc promised for him never did show up.

Around lunch, three beautiful, and deadly women sat around the table Sam secured as his for the day.

“Sam Gleann?” Ash asked as she set down a bag for him. Looked like it was a homemade sandwich with an apple. 

Ash nodded to the bag, “Lunch isn’t actually a necessity to some military groups. Most of the CO’s here allow light snacking or a simple sandwich here though, so you can keep your wits about you.”

“What about being deployed?” Sam asked, "Would it hurt the mission?”

“Anyone who is on ready deployment like us usually have pockets designated for a snack or two,” the short, blondy said as she bit into a granola bar herself, "And if one of them is a fill in, we usually have more than enough anyway.”

“The recruits are more filler bodies anyway,” Twitch said as she fiddled with what looked like code on a tablet,” They are more for training the general police as well as other groups on general terrorist procedure and how to evacuate the civilians if need be.”

“A safety to this gun,” Ash summarized, giving Sam a smile like a grimace. With the few recruits here, Sam understood why. He wouldn’t want to make these men and women feel like they were wasting their time there.  

“I see what your saying,” Sam nodded, "But I have no idea who you three are? I’m gonna say that you’re the three ladies that are operators Alex told me about the other night?”

“Shit sorry,” Ash said as she held out her hand, "Eliza Cohen, Ash to some.” 

IQ snorted, “Too walls. Monika Weiss, but you’ll find me as IQ on paper.”

“Twitch is generally what I use on and off the field,” Twitch said without looking up from her tablet, "It’s just easier as my name is Emmanuelle Pichon, if you want to try and remember.”

“I’m going to give it a shot,” Sam shrugged, "Unless you like Twitch?”

“I find it a way of respect and reverence of my skill,” Emmanuelle said, "And as such don’t mind it’s use in anyway.”

“Well, what about Emma?”

“I ask you refrain from the use of it for now,” she said, giving Sam a slight glance, "I prefer only those who I consider more than acquaintances to use it.”

“Sam quickly held up his hands in surrender,” Okay! Will do there Emmanuelle!” As he put his hands down he gave a chuckle under his breath, "Not here to die by a beautiful and deadly woman.”

“Ah, she wouldn’t kill you,” Monika said, "She would just taze you to an inch of your life.”

“I would not!” Emma yelped, now looking up fully, "He’s a person of interest and a civilian! There is not reason for me to harm him! Even if he didn’t respect my wishes!”

“Emma, she’s just fucking with you,” Eliza smiled, "You’ve met Dominic already right? Monika here is from the team that came with him. The two together are like wildfires of chaos.”

“I’m glad we made rules for everyone then,” Sam said as he gave IQ a weary look. She gave him a mischievous wink. It sent ice down his spine. 

“Rules?” Twitch asked.   


“Yeah,” Sam said as he passed over the pad of paper, "Just the six for now, but this way proper action can be taken for pranks, whether it be actual punishments or otherwise, like retaliations.” 

Monika slid the pad over and gave the rules a quick read over, "Oh, never thought about the paintball thing.”

“Good!” Sam said, "I was with Doc when I found out what you use for sims and he looked ready to kill.”

“Well, we don’t just use paintball,” she said as she passed the pad back, "We have VR programs that ready us for every possibility being true and live round sims. But paintball is the one that gives us the most stress.”

“Like… closest to mission stress?” Sam asked, Ash nodding confirming his thoughts.

“Being pitted against each other when we all have about the same level of skill is what keeps us as sharp as can be. Especially since Team Two's members get deployed a lot more often that Team One.”

“Is that the name of the teams for like, attacking an objective and securing it?”

“Yup!” Monika smiled, "You’re pretty operation savvy there kid.”

“Nah,” Sam quickly brushed off, "Just an American nerd. It was kinda my job to know a little bit about military things, or at least how things looked.”

“What did you do for a living Sam?” Twitch asked.

“I did commissions for custom figures of various size and articulation,” Sam said stealthily, "Or as some might say, I made dolls and tokens.”

“What?” 

Sam snorted, "I made DND token creatures by hand as well as dolls that could be articulated. I like to think I could do pretty good work for how small some joints and details can be. Oh! Let me get my etsy up. I mean, I was generally text to inbox in the circles but the etsy page really helps my clients know just what they would be getting.” He pulled out his phone and was nearly signed into the website when he paused.

“Uh,” Sam hesitated, "Should I sign in? I mean, I know I'm safe here but it’s still the internet?”

“The Masks know you’re with us,” Ash brushed off, "They can’t do anything to you, even if they would know your etsy page.”

“Not to mention how well encrypted the base's IP addresses are,” Twitch said, "It will take anyone years to find the computers and other devices here.”

“Rainbow might be a known anti-teriorist task force, but we’re still pretty secret.”

Sam gave them a sheepish smile and signed in. It took a second to pull his etsy up, odd with how fast everything else he had done was. He just chalked it up to the store being saved to an American server. He pulled up his favorite work. A three inch goliath articulated wizard he had done for a dad who gave it to his little girl for her birthday. They wanted it for their little one’s campain’s BBEG, and as such he got his first taste of electrical wiring.

See, the goliath was infected with a green, glowing fungus like growths, and as such, Sam had a fun time with adding in thin bulbous mushroom tops and such for a small LED to glow when turned on. He even had them with clear plastic so the LED could be swapped with other colors for future campaigns. With the practice of small joints for the hands of other works, he was able to have the arms move in three segments, the shoulder elbow and wrist. In the picture he had the token posed as if ready to send a strike of magic at the viewer, a simple hot glue pillar portal behind it. With the LED on, it looked outright terrifying. The figure's mouth could open in a roar of anger, the various items and trinkets of the wizard traid flying with the force of the goliaths power and strength. Sam even did his best to have the figures eyes glow the same light.

Monika’s eyebrow rose high on her head at the sight.

“My first bit of wiring,” Sam said proudly, showing Emmanuella and Eliza as well.

“Good work for a beginner,” Twitch said, "The wiring that is. How much did it take? A few inches?”

“Less actually!” Sam smiled, knowing just where she was going with this.

“Well, my latest project has so many wires, if you put them each end to end it would be ten kilomeaters long.”

“What did you make?”

“An RSD,” Emmanuelle said, "In the field we refer to them as shock drones.”

“Oh! That has to be terrifying!” Sam laughed, "I can just see a drone jumping up at me and zapping me in the eye!”

Glancing at the French woman, he saw a bit of pink color her face as Monika began to snicker. Eliza holding up a hand in peace at the German, she gave Sam a tired look. But Twitch took the jab in stride. Sam guessed it was because he wouldn’t know.

“I got rid of the spring mechanic to make room for a second cartridge of ammunition as well as a larger motor,” she defended elegantly. Sam felt the cackle in his head, and tried his best to hide it. 

“So what you’re saying is you can teach me?” Sam asked, "Wiring that is."   


“I can try,” Twitch admitted. "I was able to teach myself and I have a few of my first notes and books here. There isn’t much to  _ building _ in robotics once you know it. A lot of it is pretty common sense. It’s  _ coding _ that really takes the cake.”

“Oh! Oh!” Monika said, slapping the table, "Tell him about Eless!”

The red in Emmanuella’s face grew again, "I-I don’t think he would want to hear about that.”

Sam gave the German an odd look, "Is… is it a rubber duck?”

The three looked at him and he just shrugged, "What? There was a giant internet fad about coders breaking things with rubber ducks! I think it was a coder blog complaining about them getting banned from the workplace?   


“Well, Eless isn’t a _ rubber  _ duck,” Emmanuella admitted, “He’s a three year old blue-wing teal duck. And it does help to speak with him when my coding just doesn’t seem to work at home.”

“You guys have pets?” Sam asked excitedly. "You got pictures?!”

“Of course,” she said as she tapped on the tablet and passing it over. Sam smiled at the picture of Twitch holding onto a blue billed duck. If it didn’t have the bill and a white stripe of feathers on it’s face, Sam would have said the duck was a female mallard from the brown and black feathers the rest of duck was covered in.

“Wow! He looks happy,” Sam praised, "I didn’t think that you guys would be allowed to have pets.”

“Well, technically we’re not,” Eliza admitted, “But Eless was with Emma here before she was assigned to Rainbow. And having a pet of any kind can really help a person in a stressful lifestyle. So, while we are not allowed a pet in the main base as in here. In our personal apartments we operators are assigned as well as the common residential areas are welcomed to most pets.”

“Wow, that’s awesome,” Sam said whimsically.

“The masks burned out your apartment right?” Monika asked,” You didn’t lose a cat did you?”

“No, no!” Sam said quickly,” I always wanted to get a pet, but I could never find something that fits me really. Dogs and cats are great, but they don’t live very long if you think on it. Last I was thinking about it, I entertained the idea of a lizard, but didn’t really know what one would be a good pet. They aren’t very pack friendly animals you know? And I do want something that would want to come to me.”

“Why not a bird then?” Emmanuella asked, "Some parrots live quite long lives.”

“Point,” Sam nodded, "But I don’t know. I feel kinda bad for caged birds. And I saw a video of a bird with a broken blood feather. Apparently they can bleed to death from those and I'm not sure I want the responsibility of the life on my hand if i’m clipping their wings!”

“A lot of bird owners don’t clip their birds wings,” Twitch said, "I don’t, for one. Eless is free to fly anywhere in the house and yard. Even in winter. His human upbringing has overridden his instinct to head south when the weather turns so he just stays inside.”

“You just want a play friend for your duck,” Eliza accused.

“It’s not a crime to want my boy to have a flock friend!”

Sam shook his head, smiling as the three laughed in kind. He really shouldn’t be surprised that the operators had things like pets and family on the base, but the lore behind most operators wasn’t too formal. The last he could even remember reading anyone’s lore it was to look up more on Lion. The Catholic man coming back to his roots really resonated with Sam at the time, as he was doing well for himself and wanted to mend a few bridges with his own family. It didn’t work out, but Sam felt himself a bit stronger for at least trying! Still, lore for these operators basically was just barebones of their military careers and a shrink’s notes on them. It never really told a person just who they were playing.

“So how do the team things even work?” Sam asked, “Like, five of you saved me but there seem like a lot more to a team?”

Eliza seemed to hem-haw the thought a bit, "I suppose I can give you an answer. But only once, so listen up.” She motioned for his pad and Sam eagerly handed it over.

“Alright, so currently besides the mass of recruits from our mother agencies we have twenty ‘operators’ on base. We are what is known as the ‘shooters’ to command. We don’t fly the birds and we try not to speak with the locals while on mission. We may know how to do those things, but someone else is assigned the role. Of ‘A’ and ‘B’ team we have A-1 and A-2 with B having the same. I’m team A-1’s lead, meaning I give the go for the team when it’s time to move. And I got the four best idiots to do it with. Seamus, lead for A-2 has these two to deal with.”

“And Shuhrat!” Emmanuella accused, "He and Seamus run out as soon as can be to bust open the place!”

“Yeah, after you give them the location of every damn thing in the place.”

“Still! With how Seamus seems to not care about himself, he’s going to get his head blown to pieces by Fuze!”

“I bet this Fuze has a good handle on his explosives,” Sam defended, "Seamus probably would have already lost an arm by now if he wasn’t. Anyway, so you guys don’t toss it up? Or bring anyone from B team with you?”

“We do, from time to time,” Ash assures him,” Getting into a set pattern would make us predictable, and being predictable is how you end up dead in this line of work. While Rainbow is known, we make sure the bad guys don’t know its Rainbow they’re up against for as long as we can.”

The civilian gave them a nod,” So, what your saying is I’m going to have my ass handed to me faster by you and Seamus and Dom?”

“Dom is B team, which means he’s always in close quarters,” Monika countered,” So he might be about the same as Seamus.”

Sam snickered.  "I think you underestimate Seamus. He said he lugs a ten pound sledge hammer around, Dom didn’t look much bigger than that!”

“That’s not with his chrome dome of a helmet and the gear we strap on for missions,” she pointed out, "But I know Seamus lifts two-ten, so you might be right.”

“You know,” Sam said, a hand on his chin as he mused, "I don’t know how long I’ll be here. Harry said at least until I got all this shit working again.” He waved his bandaged hand, lighter than the other days. “So maybe I got time to wrestle one of the guys and get obliterated by one of you ladies?”

“You don’t think the guys would snap your neck?”

“I think they would have pity on me, a poor man whose masculinity is already terrible as I was brought in a cripple,” Sam pointed out, “So unless intervention or something else is added in, I think they might have pity upon me.”

“Bold of you to think this,” Ash aprased.

“The fact you’re not some cocky recruit helps too," Monika said. Emmanuella nodded in agreement. She was back to her tablet and gave a sigh.  

“It is quite nice to have someone around who doesn’t think they are all that shit because they were picked for a tour in Rainbow,” she said as she began to stand,” I need to head back to the garage. Mark and I are working on his mute jammer and recognizing what signals it needs to corrupt. Would you like to join me Sam?”

“Uh,” Sam scratched the back of his head, “I don’t know… Isn’t it a really bad idea for a cripple like me to be in a space that shit can really go wrong?”

“All explosives and toxic chemicals are to be kept out of devices as well as behind blast shields,” Twitch assured,” You shouldn’t be in danger.”

“Well,” Sam shrugged as he whelled himself around, "It would be pretty cool to see all the gadgets in pieces. See what makes them tick.”

“There really isn’t much to most of them,” Eliza said as she came around, grabbing the handles of Sam’s chair, “Most are like a spring powered trap. Like my grenade launcher. Its barrel is a bit thinner than a normal launcher, but the rest is the same. It’s the breaching rounds that make it stand out.”

“Mine is literally just a phone strapped to my arm that has the floor plan of the building we’re heading to and the ability to pinpoint electric discharge. It really isn't a hard concept.” Monika slung her arm around Emmanuella’s neck.  "The only one who really has any ‘special’ bit to her kit is Emma here.”

“I think that you guys are missing the most valuable part to any of these kits,” Sam said, "Sure anyone can have a phone to find other things, or a grenade launcher with drilling grenades, or even a drone that shoots taser rounds. But they would not have the training and experiences that make you three operators here in Rainbow. Anyone can have a neat trick, but only people who are masters in their trade get to stay and be Rainbow operators.”

The ladies each had a lighter red shade when Sam was done with his small tangent, and each stood a bit straighter. Rainbow wasn’t a place for leisurely get-together for the different anti-terrorist to sit around and shoot the shit. It was only for the best of the best. Yes, the recruits might not be just that but the operators, those that stay and are on active duty? Harry personally picked them for this job, and not just for the shiny object they made or were the most familiar with in their parent organization. But after a while, Sam guessed, that you being picked for being the best and then working with others who are also the best could make it feel like every mistake you would make in training as you not being all that special. But each operator was. And Sam could remind them that. At least, he decided he would, as thanks to them for saving his ass. It was a small gesture for his life, sure. But by how proud Eliza, Monika, and Emmanuella were walking, it must mean a whole damn lot to them.

Whether too embarrassed, or just too taken aback by the compliment at their skill, the agents didn’t continue speaking. Sam himself didn’t feel a need to add anything either, and just relished the time he was able to just be near them. Who knew when he wouldn’t be able to see these amazing people? Sam was pretty sure this was still some fever dream, and the bandages he saw were just what he was wrapped up in at a hospital somewhere. All pain is brain pain, so it’s entirely possible, right?

The reminder that there was no way any of this could be real flew out the window as Eliza pushed Sam into the Garage. He was already pretty familiar with the sight of work tables all about, but hadn’t pushed the drone much farther than the first room. There was an actual garage door for vehicles to come in for repair and tuneup, and what looked like a server room. As Mark was currently sitting in the server room, Sam guessed it was test servers. Besides Mark, Sam saw three other men at the table he hadn’t seen before. One had a bald head and was working on what looked like a brick of a camera, and Sam was actually excited to see Pulse look up. While he hadn’t been even barely decent with the operator in game, the idea that a man could know where you were through a foot of concrete by the fucking heat of your body and sound of you heart was insane!

Pulse leaned over and tapped another man, who was working on a shield. He turned and smiled.

“Monika!” the man greeted,” _Schön_ _,_ _dass_ _du_ _dich_ _u_ _ns_ _anschließt!_ (Nice of you to join us!) And with the civilian who tormented Dom this morning!”

Sam held up his hands in surrender as the last man glanced over his shoulder, an icy glare in his eyes. “Hey now,” he said,” All he told me was too have fun with the drone and he had scrims now. Not my fault he’s trying to nap on a bench in here now is it?”

“Marius, don’t be mean to the civilian,” Pulse said, turning back to his radar.

Sam gave the german a smile,” Hey, it’s fine really! I’ll just stay out of your guys’ way. Um. What are your names?”

“Ah, I am not used to new friends that have not read out files,” the third man, Sam was guessing Blitz now as he can see the shield on the workbench wasn’t collapsed. The only other shield that could be tinkered was that British lady’s, but Sam didn’t think that she was part of Rainbow yet. If the Canadians aren't here yet, she definitely wouldn’t be. He stood and held out his hand to Sam.

“Elias Kotz,” he introduced himself, “I’ve earned the call sign Blitz.”

“Sam Gleann,” Sam said as he shook the German’s hand, "No nicknames, at least not any I know of?” He shrugged, and then snapped his fingers, “Oh! Alex gave me one! Semya.”

“Semya?” 

“Yeah! He said I was like a tiny seed him, and he likes sunflower seeds,” Sam explained.

Elias nodded in understanding, maybe… Sam wasn’t sure how much Russian Blitz knew, or how close he was with Tachanka. Pulse stood as well, smiling at Sam as he offered his own hand. 

“Jack Estrada,” he said as Sam shook his hand as well, "I also go by Pulse from time to time.”

Sam nodded to him, "It’s actually really nice to meet you guys! I mean, terrible circumstances. But pretty awesome to meet the real Avengers.”

“What?” Elias asked.

“The Avengers,” Pulse prompt, "Elias, I gave you one of the comics.”

“Oh! Those heroes lead by the man with a shield! I still say Gilles is more like him than I am.”

Jack took a sharp breath, as if about to try and explain to the self-sacrificing man just why he was the German embodiment of Captain America before he just turned around, giving up the fight before it began. Blitz watched him step back to his bench a second before shrugging it all off and smiling to Sam. The Civilian had a glint in his eye, knowing just what Pulse was talking about. Maybe one day while he was here he could help Jack convince Elias that he was indeed just as great as the fictional hero. Which was weird as he too was a fictional hero…

Mentally shaking the thought away, Sam motioned to the G52-TS, “So what’s that do?”

“Oh this? It’s a G52-Tactical shield,” Elias said as he sat back at the bench,” You know the riot shields? Well this one is special. At the press of this here, six of the twenty four specially designed attached to the front flashbangs go off.”

“And your fiddling why?”

“Last live scrim I used this shield in, the trigger was a bit slow,” Blitze turned back,” Turns out I have frayed a few wires from use! So I have to pull it apart and rewire.”

“See Emmanuelle?” Sam pointed out, "That can’t be easy. I bet  _ some _ code is easier than that.”

“Some, perhaps,” Twitch hummed, "But not much. Here.” She handed him a worn notebook. ”While you were getting introductions, I was able to dig out my old notes from when I was enlisted.”

“You kept it around?” Sam asked as he flipped through the pages. It was filled with neat handwriting that would be easy to read.

“I find it always a good idea to keep a few reminders of basic coding around when I get stuck on anything not working.”

“Thank you, really,” Sam said, closing the notebook, "It’s awesome your lending me this but… I can’t read French.”

Blitz busted out laughing as Emmanuella stood there a moment, her cheeks becoming more red by the second. Sam gave her a sympathetic grin and pat her hand. She took back her notes, And Mark looked up.

“I have a few of my basic code notes,” he called,”We can go over them later.”

“Thank you, Mark,” she said as she once more held her head high, "I’ll translate mine for you Sam.”

Sam just gave her an easy expression,” Don’t stress over it. Not like I’m going anywhere anytime soon.”

Twitch nodded and Sam carefully scooted his way to Shuhrat’s workbench, getting his drone from the work space. He pushed back to be in between Shuhrat’s workbench and Jager’s as he was finally able to really get a look at one of them. Mark did a pretty good job on the dog face, the small cameras that broadcast the feed to his phone were the iris’ of the eyes, but unlike the pictures of the April fools drones he had seen, they were more oval like and larger. It gave the dog face a dopey like look, fitting with the little paws on the rims of the wheels. Sam gave it a smile before he set it in his lap and was about to wheel away when his arm was grasped.

“What did you tell Domnic?” Jager asked quietly, not looking over from his work. 

“What?” Sam winced as as soon as the word was out, Jager’s grip became tighter.

“He’s been avoiding me,” the German said quietly still, but his tone was low,” Ever since he talked to you the other night. What did you do?”

“Wait, really?” Sam asked,” Dude. I told him to  _ talk to you _ about something! And you're saying he’s avoiding you?” Despite the bruising grip, Sam began to laugh.

Jager let him go, giving him an odd look, "What did he need to talk to me about?”

“Your sexual preference.”

“But I already told him!”

Sam shrugged,” He told me that you ‘Hunt men’. And apparently that’s to vague for him.”

“How hard is it to understand I like dick?” the German hung his head. " I spelled it out for him, so if I messed up or over stepped I could be corrected!”

“I don’t think  _ you _ can over step much with Dom,” Sam snickered.

“He wishes to have sex with me, I know. I however, wish for more than that.”

“So tell him that,” Sam shrugged, "Same as I told him. Sit down with each other and lay it all out.”

“I have,” Marius sighed, "I try to make sure I say things plainly, as I tend to get confused often with things like how one treats friends and other relationships.”

“Ah, but Dom is classified as ‘normal’,” Sam reminded. "Means he has to make everything hella complicated. Like naming his car batteries ‘Crude Electronic Devices’.”

The man sighed and nodded, "I will head him off then at dinner today.”

“If he comes my way, I’ll trap him for you,” Sam winked and began to roll out of the tiny space he had placed himself in, "What’s your username on the chat?”

Jager picked up his phone and tapped on the screen,” RealHunter.”

Sam paused,” Are you really fighting Maxim about hunting?”

“He is not a hunter, he is a trapper,” Marius said hotly, letting go of Sam’s arm to cross his across his chest, “There is a difference and I will not rest until I have him admit it!” 

“I don’t know man,” Sam smiled as he began to roll out, "Trap meta is a thing in games for a good reason!” The German shook his head as Sam got out of the way He was about to join Emmanuella and Mark when he saw that the server room was on a raised floor. It was only three stepps, and Sam wasn’t  _ missing _ a leg.

At least he told himself this to justify himself getting up from sitting all day. But the thing about sitting all day? When you do get up after sitting for quite awhile, even if both your legs worked, you probably get a little dizzy right? Well, Sam felt that. He was about to faceplant when he tried to steady himself on his bad leg like the idiot he was when he was able to grab the railing of the stairs. Regretting his decisions but sticking through it, he used the railing to pull himself up. Once up he was unsure of how well he would be getting to the lab tables Mark and Emmanuella had sat at. He could use the tables, and carefully hobble over. Or he could get a chair that was close to him and scoot it over. The chairs in here weren’t computer chairs, surprisingly, and Sam guessed it was so Recruits who were allowed in here didn’t feel comfortable while working and would actually rather go to a rec room for personal internet use. 

“Oi, move up a bit.” 

Sam took a few steps, turning to see who was speaking and let out a small noise of surprise to see Fuze picking up his chair and setting it down for him.

“If you need help, you should ask for it,” the Russian berated him, eyes hard.

Sam just shrugged,” Well, I’m sorry I don’t want to bother people who have much better things to do.”

Shuhrat’s eyes narrowed, “I am sure if I or my colleagues are actually bothered by any request you make of us, we will tell you.”

He turned sharply, heading back to his work bench. Slightly embarrassed, Sam scratched the back of his head, muttering a thanks under his breath. It was hard to think that he really wasn’t just an annoying civilian to these operators. Sure, no one was born an ace class spec ops, but Sam was sure he would just be like a four year old next door kid always watching the high school football seniors play dodge-ball. Still, as he rolled up to Mute and Twitch, that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy talking to them between those games.

 

\-------

 

Harishva sat with his hands crossed, a frown on his face. It matched quite well with the one on the man across from him. Harry didn't blame the man, pulled out of retirement to 'fix' a problem when the  _ Six _ here saw no problem at all. A puzzle sure, but a problem? The only 'problem' was the desk jockey that was face timing the two men.

 

"I'm really sorry about this again Dr. Bellow," the man said, "But with Dr. Kateb’s inability to asses the civilian, Sam Gleann was it?”

“That is,” Harry reluctantly said, "Correct, councilman Dengler.”

“Yes,” the NAC said,” Since you decided to bring him into the Rainbow Headquarters, Harishva, we need to be sure that he isn’t a plant for the masks.”

“I still fail to see how Dr. Bellow was the only choice.” 

“As a former Rainbow operative himself, those in the NAC thought your experience with those against Rainbow would give you an edge incase Mr. Gleann is a plant.”

“I’ll give it my best,” Bellow nodded. The councilman nodded, ending the video call and allowing the two men to relax a bit. 

“I’m really sorry about this Paul,” Harry said as he stood, pulling out two clear glasses and a bottle of whisky. They both would need it after the run around they just had.

“Don’t worry about Harry,” the good doctor said as he slipped down a bit in his chair,” To be honest, I’ve missed this place. But from what you have already, I don’t see that Sam is connected in anyway to the Masks.”

“He’s odd, for sure,” Harry nodded, handing over the glass, "But no way is he part of them. But hopefully you can make sure he’s not rooting for a different team?”

“By the time I’m done with him,” Paul chuckled,” We’ll know everything we need to on Sam Gleann.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot! Two chapters in one month! This one was also beta'ed, so everyone I want you to thank a special person we call WaterMelanie! tell us how we did! As a special bonus, I want anyone who is just starting out wanting to write fics here about Rainbow to TELL ME YOUR FICS I WANNA READ THEM. Oh! And also if anyone has an opinion on Cavera/Thatcher as romantic partners, let us know we need more input on the pair.


	7. A Shift in Sight

 

Gael De la Cruz was having a grand time this morning. His farms on the north side of town were being harvested this week, and next week the south would be ready. The deal with the families to the west were finally coming to an end, though he would be sad when they did. His daughter loved playing with the children of that family. 

The true icing on the cake was waking in the arms of a beautiful woman. Speaking of, he looked back to the bed. Golden hair thrown about the satin pillowcase, she still slept. It was quite a night indeed, and La Cruz was oh so tempted to join his bed partner once more for a very slow morning. But these papers would not read themselves.

As a servant brought him breakfast, the smell of spices from the eggs and chorizo brought over his sleeping beauty. 

"I am not sure if I should feel pride or pity," Gael said as she began to dish herself the wonderful food and a cup of coffee.

"Well I can tell you I had quite an enjoyable time last night," she giggled," So take it as you will, senyor La Cruze."

The man gave her a light laugh," Ah, I believe were are well within good terms for first names Lilith."

"Oh, of course," Lilith suppressed a smile behind her hand. It was quite romantic to La Cruz, her innocent like blushes. It reminded him of his daughter's mother. 

Speaking of, a knock on his door interrupted the pair.  _ Right on time _ , Gael thought as a servant poked there head in. He only needed to motion and his daughter came running in, bouncing up on his lap. 

" _ Papa! ¡Atrapé un grillo! _ ( I caught a cricket!)" The five year old said excitedly, " _ ¡La abuela Mary lo puso en un frasco para mí! ¿Ver?  _ (Grandma Mary put it in a jar for me! See?!)" She held the clear glass up for him to see the poor insect. He laughed good naturedly.

" _ ¡Buen trabajo mi pequeño cazador! Asegúrate de dejarlo ir antes del anochecer.  _ (Good job my little hunter! Be sure to let it go before sundown.)"

" _ Ok papá! ¡Voy a ver cuántos puedo atrapar antes de las clases!  _ (Okay papa! I'm going to go see how many I can catch before lessons!)" And just like that, she ran out of the room. Gael looked at the wide swung door in longing. So much work to do, how he would so wish to just join his daughter catching bugs all morning.

"Well she seems excited for the day," Lilith said, pulling him out of his thoughts," What was her name again?"

"Gabriella," Gael said as he finished his eggs," After her mother's mother."

"And where is her mother? I am not sure about you, Gael, but I am not one for continuing last night with married men."

Gael chuckled, "Don't worry, my little canary. If I was a married man, I would not have brought you to bed to begin with!" The light left his eyes a bit as he spoke," No. I was married to her, but after finding her in bed with another man she had to leave us. Gabriella and I visit her often, however, as she is just down the road."

"The same one I came in on?" Lilith asked.

"That very one."

The woman nodded, "I have to say, that is a beautiful place."

"She was my wife, and mother to my girl," Gael shrugged, "For that I make sure she is still respected."

Lilith smiled, "You are quite the generous man. It is no wonder my employer wishes to be partnered with you and no other avocado name."

Gael looked a bit bashful, "Ah. Indeed. And while I am more than pleased by the idea of a less thirst tree, are you sure you wish to see a work day with me? It is often quite boring."

"Gael, my days are mostly spent behind a desk overlooking others work to sort schedule conflicts. At least you get to go outside. Even if it is only for a moment."

"Then I suppose you need to finish your breakfast," Gael said, "We're already late as is in the field."

Turns out there is a lot to farming. Avocado farming itself is difficult even if the trees practically never had a rest period in Mexico. They need watering about 2-3 times a week on a regular basis. If the summer is dry, that watering could be dubbed or even everyday to produce the best fruit. 

But the money from it was astronomical compared to the cost. And, most importantly, leagle. Which is why Gael had to show a pass to several guards before they even entered the orchard. 

"So many guns around," Lilith observed," are things really that bad?"

"Sadly, yes," Gael sighed, "Many people are more than willing to point a gun at my farmers for the money that these trees bring in. The guards make most think twice before setting foot on my lands."

He walked up to a tree and felt the ground. It was soft, watered just yesterday. And depending on the high of today, might get watered again tomorrow. "These ones are usually shipped straight to markets, so we have to make sure we pick them before they are truly ripe so they have a few days on the shelf."

"You don't freeze your product?"

"Not if we can help it," Gael nodded, " A thawed avocado is barley good for guacamole, let alone whatever else the customer wanted to make."

"And what of your farmers?" Lilith asked, "Quitte a bit of land around here is family owned, right? How did you get them to agree to work for you?"

"I gave them offers they couldn't refuse!" Gael smiled, "The best education for their children, medical help with their elders, and paying all repairs for equipment out of my pocket. It’s a much better deal then the alternative. In fact, I'm about to close such a deal with a new family at lunch. Would you like to sit in on it?"

"Only if it wouldn't be an issue," Lilith smiled.

A blush made its way across Gael's face, and he was quite thankful for his phone to go off in his pocket. Dear lord in heaven, his heart hadn't beat for a woman like this since the day he met his wife! 

"Gael De La Cruz," he answered quickly. And his mood soured immediately. He ended the call when the informant was don and sighed tiredly. "It seems lunch will be a bit more exciting than normal. You see, I get the land and the framers get protection. But sometimes you have to remind them just what you are protecting them from."

He motioned for Lilith to join him back into the Ford they had taken out to this orchard, as he did have to check the fruit in the southern one before they headed back for a light lunch. 

He was quite happy to show her that the best way to see if the fruit was ready was to pick one, slice it open and check the seed skin. This one was still quite white, meaning this orchard was not near done growing even though the fruit was already twice the size you find in your normal market. 

"These go to mass production," Gael explained when Lilith commented on the size," We don't have a contract for them for a single buyer, so we acuoin them off right before picking them."

Lilith nodded, "I don't think I would be able to use all of this in the few days I would have!" 

Gael laughed, "In deed! If there is a fault in the fruit, it would be the short time of use you have! But that just makes it better for the farmers."

"So is the amount of water the only problem then?"

"In my eyes, yes," the entrepreneur sighed," have you been to Chili? It's a beautiful country. And had its own vast fields of avocado. But those fields lay barren now. These trees are so glutinous they laid waste to the fields, and a drought has smothered the land. From what the scientists say, there is no reversing it either. And that is something I refuse to let happen to my country. As good aa the money is, it will not replace the land I will be giving my family the day I pass."

Lilith smiled softly, placing a hand on Gael's, "Your love for nature and your daughter is admirable Gael. It's no wonder that out of all these farms, we have chosen you."

"Thank you," he squeezed her hand, feeling so light now that he has someone here who knows. Who shares his ideals. "Come, it's time for lunch."

Lunch, it turned out, was rice and beans. The portions were not large, just enough to keep you going till dinner. They did have cookies for those who wanted to end the meal with a bit of a sweet tooth. Gabriella eagerly grasped at them squealing about 'Marias'. 

Two men and a woman Lilith hadn't seen in the staff that morning sat with them, stealing glances at the young boy Gabriella was playing with as well as Gael. They seemed apprehensive at best, or just downright terrified when their eyes met. Well, the pair that sat next to each other did. The lone man was glaring hard at Gael, not even touching his lunch. 

When the hour Gael had for lunch was coming to a close, he sent Gabriella out to play. 

" _ Señor y Señora Mayor _ ( Mr. And Mrs. Mayor,)" he smiled warmly,"  _ ¿Confío en que tienes los papeles? _ (I trust you have the papers?) 

The man silently tossed a folder over, and Gael gave the boy a light push into his mother's arms. She grasped him tight, eyes on the verge of tears as the child began to sniffle himself.

" _ Ah vamos ahora hijo!  _ (Ah come on now son!)" Gael laughed, " _ ¡Te divertiste mucho con mi hija! No hay necesidad de lágrimas. La verás con bastante frecuencia ahora. _ (You had such fun with my daughter! No need for tears. You'll see her quite often now.)"

" _ Eres un hijo de puta enfermo, La Cruz _ (You are a sick fucker La Cruz,)" the farmer hissed. Gael laughed all the more.

" _ Sr. Mayor, le estoy dando lo mejor que hay en esta línea de trabajo. Protección, educación y estabilidad. ¿Por qué debes ser tan hostil? _ (Mr. Mayor, I'm giving you the best there is in this line of work. Protection, education and stability. Why must you be so hostile?)"

" _ Porque es un hombre inteligente  _ (Because he is a smart man.)"

Gael glanced at the man on his other side, food still untouched. " _ ¿Oh? ¿Y cómo es él un hombre inteligente, Sr. Reyes? _ (Oh? And how is he a smart man Mr. Reyes?)"

" _ Te ve por el perro rabioso que eres _ , (He sees you for the rabid dog you are,)" Reyes hissed.

"Palabras tan duras, (Such harsh words,)" Gael said, " _ ¡Y pensar que tu hija está en nuestro ejército! La idea de que ella enturbie la visión de nosotros a los ojos del mundo es repugnante. Si alguien aquí es un perro rabioso, uno pensaría que fueron usted y su sangre. _ (And to think, your daughter is in our military! The thought of her mudding the sight of us in the eyes of the world is sickening. If anyone here is a rabid dog, one would think it was you and your blood.)"

Reyes sat straight, eyes hard. He's been in the business long enough and knew where this would end. He wasn't scared. Just sad. He had hoped to see his baby girl in her new uniform. And he was angry. How dare this sack of horse shit insult his daughter like this! He was powerless to stop him now, however, but if that Email had gotten through, at the very least someone else might be spared this. If his actions have saved even one person then this would be alright. With a white knuckle grip on the beads he had wanted to ge to his child, Reyes followed Gael outside. 

He was forced to kneel as the man pulled out a phone.

" _ No soy un hombre sin corazón, _ (I am not a heartless man,)" he said as he handed the device over,"  _ Ir adelante. _ (Go ahead.)"

He took the offered phone, an old flip that would surly be thrown out once they were done, or perhaps left with him depending where they placed people like him. Still, the proud father called his daughter. As expected, it went straight to voicemail. 

" _ Hola chico, te llamo para decirte que te amo y que no volveré a casa cuando vuelvas. Realmente desearía haberte visto con tu uniforme. Está bien, lo veré más tarde, estoy seguro. _ (Hey kid, I'm calling to let you know I love you and I won't be home when you get back. Really wish I could have seen you in your uniform. It's okay, I'll see it later I'm sure.)" There was a click as the phone was picked up.

" _ ¿Papá? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Nunca obtendrás un teléfono!  _ (Dad? What's going on? You never would get a phone!")

" _ Cariño, me tengo que ir.  _ (Sweetheart, I have to go.)" Reyes glared at the man before him," _ Tengo un perro rabioso aquí en la granja. te quiero _ .(I got a rabid dog here on the farm. I love you.)"

" _ ¿Papá? Papá, ¿qué pasa? _ (Dad? Dad, what's going on?)"

" _ Nunca lo olvides, Yolana. _ (Never forget that, Yolana.)"

The pleading of his daughter struck so much fear in him as the phone was taken and closed. Gael raised a revolver from his suit then. Safety off, happier pulled back, Reyes began a final prayer as he glared defiantly at the man

" _ Gracias por tu arduo trabajo, Reyes. _ (Thank you for your hard work, Reyes,)" Gael said as he pulled the trigger. Hand barely moving as the old man fell forward, slouching as if asleep. Lilith walked out after the shot and nodded as Gael took battery out of the phone and tossed it at the corpse. It was old anyway, and occasionally would stick up on the hinge, making difficult to close all the way. 

"It will impress my employer to know you are not afraid to get your hands dirty in more ways than one."

"It is my land, my trees, and my business," Gael sighed as he motioned for some men to retrieve the old farmer, "I am the one who needs to show how well I take care of them, and how harsh it can be without me."

"Just what Adam wants in a partner," Lilith said as she gently caressed his face," Now what do you do after such an exciting lunch?"

 

\-----

 

Yolana Reyes dropped her phone, the screen shattering as a hand flew to her face. Her commander standing next to her in shock, arms out as if he could do anything. But what do you tell someone who listened to the father be shot, most likely killed, in real time? All he could do was wait for her to choose the next step.

Yolana was shaking. What the fuck just happened?! She thought that her father worked for someone who was actually decent! Had he stopped working for La Cruz, or was he working for someone under the table?! Gears were turning in her head, And she looked up at her CO. 

_ “Señor, quiero continuar con mi camino para el Cuerpo de Fuerzas Especiales _ , (Sir, I want to continue with my path for the Special Forces Corps),” she decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really needed this out before I moved. I mean, I'm not gonna stop, but I have a back log and a job that pays. And... if you had been paying attention, you know that I have to admit that I no longer have a 'Beta' so to say. Mel's real sweet, but she's not our panic-i-don't-know-what-i'm-doing beta reader like he was. doesn't mater. There is no replacing Cryptic. There is something he wanted, for us to grow together. He set up a discord server for small time scrubs like me. Someone who has just this one fic, ore like those that have a boat load of one offs. Or a reader who wanted to do more for their favorite fic. Really it was to be a community for us to bounce off ideas, and support each other. If you want to join us, let us know. I wouldn't mind a few more friends.


	8. Toadstool Talk and Carpool Crew

 

Sam grunted as he lifted his leg, only getting about half way before the stabbing in his shin was a bit too much to keep going. The doctor, a Maxwell Nash, gave a slight tut. 

"Have you been exercising this leg at all?" He asked.

"Well," Sam hesitated, "I've been walking around my room down the hall when it’s a good day."

"Good. Gustave has a note here that you are more than eager to get better, at the cost of actually healing."

"Oh come on," he groaned, "I walked too much for one day! It's not like I'm trying to get out of this chair every second his back is turned!"

The doctor chuckled, "Be that as it may, you need to begin real physical therapy. Dr. Gustave and I will set up a schedule when he returns. Until then I suggest you settle into the available apartment."

"What?" Sam asked, surprised," You’re kicking me out?"

"Your situation is still shaky, but there is no reason for you to be in the medical department any longer. It's been a month and you haven't had any serious problems with treatment. And being away from staff can help stubborn patients do their exercises."

Sam backed up, allowing the good man out the door without so much as a 'good day'. A-plus bed side manner. But that still left him stunned. A new apartment, all to himself. 

He needed to talk with Harry.

Which was actually an easy thing to do. Harry’s second wife was his office in the command staff building, and thanks to Rainbow’s more discreet workings and the fact they technically work under NATO more than any singular government, he has plenty of time in the day as the representatives take forever and a day to agree to things. It was a damn good thing that the individual governments could contact the base when they need a team, or Sam was sure they wouldn’t have had as near as many successful missions, or any mission to be honest.

 

He walked up to the building, using his chair as a walker. Harry’s secretary, a Mis. Hannah Omen, is a quiet woman with a legendary glare. Sam has seen quite a few recruits run with their tail between their legs from the building after trying to holler at Harry about them being ‘reserve’. Hannah barely let them through the door. But, for some reason, she was sweet on him.

“Hey Hannah!” Sam greeted,” Is Harry uninterruptible?”

“He’s only doing research right now,” Hannah smiled, “And Lidia just brought him coffee. So go ahead dear.”

“Thanks Hannah,” Sam said as he hobbled to Harry’s office door,” I shouldn’t be long with him.”

“Remind him that he has a lunch with the Canadian NATO representative today!”

Sam smiled. Holy shit, he would get to meet Buck and Frost if everything was going smoothly! After all, half of the operators had been called away a day ago for an emergency mission. Being a civi, Sam could only guess what that mission was, but the chat helped him place the pieces. Jack and Mike were hollering about not feeling fingers or toes or dicks. Alex and Maxim were sledding with the extra ballistic shields. Of course that was all coincidental to Ash in between Buck and Frost. Kinda hard to not know just what they were doing there. The Yacht party was in full swing up there! Sam was a little sad he couldn’t be a part of it.

Knocking on Harry’s door to not startle the man, he opened up right after,” Harry!”

“Sam!” Harry greeted, head coming off his desk, “ Good morning!”

“Falling asleep there?’ Sam asked as he hobbled over to one of the most comfy chairs he had ever sat in,” You know, if you actually slept when you went home that wouldn’t happen.”

“No no,” Harry chuckled,” Just wishing things would move along. I’ve many candidates for operator status here, you see, but their mother militaries are hesitant to extend them to me.”

“Understandable. I mean, I would need quite a bit of reassurance about my best not being misused,” Sam agreed,” So? How are you going to get them here?”

“That’s the thing! I’ve tried just about everything in my power. Offering constant contact, having at least on on the team in their home country when we need to be there, hell I’ve even offered to set up ambassador offices!”

“What about the facts?” Sam asked.

“Facts?”   


“Yeah! Like the fact that the people Rainbow goes against isn’t some tiny tick on America or Britain, but a fungus.”   


“Fungus,” Harry snorted,” How did you come up with that one?”

“Well,” Sam scratched his head, thinking of how he could explain this,” Have you ever tried to get mushrooms out of your yard? It’s literally impossible, since the mushroom is just the way fungus spreads. Fungus is actually really tiny roots. It’s why you should throw out any food with even the tiniest bit of mold, as the mold is through the whole food, not just that tiny spot.”

Harry’s eyes widened,” And the white masks are just the start.”

“No,” Sam sighed,” Honestly I think they are just the latest, biggest cap. Even when Rainbow cuts it out, more are going to come around. And while every country is really good at dealing with the ones that pop up inside themselves, these people you’re fighting against are going to have friends in other places. If the world is divided against them, I don’t think we can keep afloat above them.”

“You think these terrorists are inevitable,” Harry said.

“Of course they are!” Sam snorted,” We’ve had terrorists from the first day we put someone in charge of people. But instead of glorified revolutionists or crusades of holy men, we have people who don’t give two fucks about humanity, or who think that anyone or thing in their path is an acceptable loss.”

Harry nodded tapping something on his phone,” I see. I think I can use that to get the men and women who can make a real difference here. But I don’t think this is why you came in?”

“Nah,” Sam gave a slight smile,” I came to talk about my rent.”

“Oh! Right,” Harry shuffled his papers, tossing Sam a key when he found it,” I‘m sorry. I was so caught up in this I forgot to tell you about moving you.”

“Eh, your busy saving the world, Furry,” Sam said,” I’m just happy to be a bother.”

“You are not a bother,” Harry smiled,” In fact, with you on base, the recruits seem to be improving more than normal. From what I can tell, they believe you a representative housed here. Just the thought of someone important watching has had them place in 120% more effort all around!”

“Maybe,” Sam snorted,” But I know a few of them now. They are just trying to prove they are just as good as the Ops.”

“And that's exactly what I want,” Harry smiled,” Rainbow, despite what I am trying to achieve, will never be able to be everywhere at once. But, if I can get just a few actually trained people in the places that matter, Rainbow will know exactly where, when, and who.”

“And that is why I refuse to play chess with you,” Sam pointed out,” In any case, before you start foaming at the mouth about how you’re going to control the criminal underground with an iron fist, I actually wanted to ask if I can go into town? You gave me an apartment, so I’m gonna need a few things.”

“Oh! Of course, of course! I’ll get a few of the operators to go with you, as you are still recovering. Head to the garage, and they should join you shortly.”

“Thanks Harry,” Sam said, getting up,” And before I forget, Hannah said you have a meeting with the Canadian rep? Getting a few of those new ops?”

“Hopefully,” Harry said as he stood shaking Sam’s hand,” We have the best evidence as to why we need them now, but it’s not evidence I want for every country.”

“Good luck with that,” Sam grimaced,” From what I know about humans, they don’t like each other and generally only work together if they have too.”

Harry slumped a bit,” I know all too well.”

“Hey, you do a pretty good job finding people who work well together,” Sam shrugged, waving as he rolled out,” I know you’ll get the people you need Harry!”

Now, Sam was a little giddy to get out of the base. Sure, the month he'd been on the base had been pretty cool, but he had never been in England. It would be nice to see the world a bit, maybe even finally get some normal clothes. That wasn't to say it hadn't been fun on the base! In fact, Sam was usually with a few of the Ops and the recruits that had wormed their way into the group. He still hadn't met everyone on the operator roister, but he was pretty close! Hell, apparently with the recruits approaching the ops now they have had time to actually do more work and get to de-stress before the next mission! Even James was actually offered to stay, as he was the first recruit to actually talk with the operators out of sims. He declined, however, and sent Sam texts from his new job when stupid things happened. 

So far, by what Sledge had observed, Sam collected three other recruits. Like Ducklings he said. Sam denied that claim, and said they were the chicks being in a wheelchair granted him. Really, it was great, as Dom and Maxim had basically adopted one, Anthony Sudo, as a permanent third member of their prank crew. Glaz had wrecked a one Sergei Vikov in marksmanship and hasn’t been able to shake the kid, though from what Alex said Glax was actually grateful for the guy. They spent at least twenty minutes going over best distance as well as favored, retired snipers. The other recruit, a Edith Marolin, was hanging onto every word Gustave said. She was hoping for a field medic placement soon. Sam hoped she got it. Those three made the days Sam had spent here even better than just hanging around the Rainbow six base and operators. While Sam was sure he was on good terms with most of the Ops, as he still hasn’t met all of them; he was still a civilian among trained gods on a battlefield! The recruits were good too, but they were like playing normal ranked siege with friends where the ops were the pro league teams you watch on twitch. Sam felt himself like a filthy casual only player. But hey, he had actually played with teams who were part of the leagues when they were just playing for fun and not in scrims. Those games were some of the best. The team was very vocal, as in the games that mattered they had to keep quiet and listen for the call outs, and the stupid plays were a riot!

Sam was brought out of his musing as he nearly tripped on a rock. 

Stabilizing himself by siting his crippled ass down in his chair, he left his pondering for later while he stared up at his new ceiling all night! Good times.  He needed to survive till then, however, and daydreaming about times well passed wouldn’t help his survival of…  _ nature. _ She would someday get him, but he would be damned if it was today! 

Instead of dying, he got to the garage and sat himself next to one of the black vans. He whipped out his phone and began to giggle. A photo of Dom with a handful of snow right behind Jack greeted him. Then another, blurry pic of Bandit running with a very determined Pulse behind him. 

 

**WhatsintheCAN** : Oh you gonna die boy.

**KingoftheCastle** :Leave the kid be.

**KingoftheCastle** :I’ve known Jack for years, best he can do to anyone is a right hook.

**CivvyComentary:** Had to be the American. Russians are immune to snow.

 

A picture of Dom in a choke hold pinged up and Sam snorted.

 

**Mike** : And thats what you get.

**CivvyComentary** :If you guys got video, I’ll get popcorn! 

**CivvyComentary** ; Actually, Why don’t everyone on base come crash over at my BRAND NEW PLACE GUYS! 

**CivvyComentary** :HARRY KICKED ME OUT OF THE BAY LETS PARTY BEFORE DOC GETS HOME!

**WhatsintheCAN** : Hell yeah!

**FedUp** : I will murder you when I get back Sam.

**TrueHunter** : Okay.

**TheMountain:** I know what to bring for a snack!

**CivvyComentary** : Gotta catch me first old man.

**Fedup** : You act like that’s a challenge.

**Mike** : As long as we can play a few hands of Garbage. Alex can’t cheat at that.

**MountedNLoaded** : Aww mike, don’t be a soar looser.

**CivvyComentary:** Uh guys I feel threatened.

**Mike** : BITCH I SAW YOU PULL THAT ACE OUT YOU GOOD DAMN SLEEVE!

**WhatsintheCAN** : You finally admitting you aren’t that good Mike?

**Mike** : When Hell is soild ICE you Muppet

**FedUp** : You should.

**KingoftheCastle** :I still have no idea how fucking puppets are an insult?

**CivvyComentary** : Guuuys

**Fedup** : I’m going to put you through PT hell.

**TrueHunter** : I have worked with many British operators from the SAS 

**TrueHunter** : even before now. And I still don’t know.

**BirdsRUs** :Christ, do you guys ever look at the work chat? 

**CivvyComentary** : GUUUUUYS

**BirdsRUs** : @KingoftheCastle @WhatsintheCan @TheMountain We have a job!

**TheMountain** : Finally.

**Lookout** : You will be fine Sam. he is just worried.

 

Sam was debating on weather or not to tell Fuze that it still didn’t help to know a giant french man was coming for his ass out of worry and anger when the garage door opened. The sound of deep laughter greeted him as he looked up to see none other than Castle trying not to die. There was no mistaking his face. Two similar looking men behind him were in a double head lock, shouting in french. One was a bit taller than the other, arms like tree trunks while the other sported a rounder belly that was rare to see on base. Montaigne and Rook, Sam decided. The last, a man who was red in the face as he couldn’t breath, had long hair for the base. A brunet with green eyes, and had on red converse instead of the usual boots. Sam guessed this was Smoke.

“You the escort?” Castle coughed, tying to settle back into a more professional tone.

“You couldn’t afford me, sweet cheeks.”

Castle swore as Smoke began wheezing again. 

“You walked into that one, Miles,” one of the french men said,” Sam Gleann right? Gilles Toure. You’re looking a lot better since we first met! Though I was then called Montagne.”

“Oh!” Sam faked realization,” The Shield guy right? That thing looked heavy as hell man.”

“It is why I and Seamus spot for each other when we can,” Gilles laughed.

“Oi! Don’t leave me out of this,” Smoke said, offering a hand to the cripple,” James Porter, best looking operator on base.”

“Eh, Mark’s better.”

“Oh you little shit,” James smiled, as Rook grabbed a handful of his shirt.

“Down James, Gustave already called dibs on his ass,” the Thicc operator chuckled,” Julian Nizan, I work with James quite a bit as he’s reckless.”

“Well that’s evident,” Sam snarked,” But it seems like he’s got a good head for numbers. He probably knows all the risky calculations that bring him on top.”

James gave him an odd look,” What makes you say that?”   


“Oh, uh,” Sam quickly floundered, “I saw your workshop bench. I mean, it had a lot of canisters and chemical papers. I couldn’t read them for shit, but any chemist needs to be good at math, right?”

“Fair,” James nodded.

“Well, I’m Miles Campbell,” Castle introduced himself,” It’s nice to meet you.”

Sam smiled widely. “It is literally the more mind boggling thing to me I got to be here,” Sam replied truthfully,” And I am really grateful you guys are taking time out of the day to take me to town.”

“You said ‘free food’,” James said as he hopped into the van to help get Sam in,” I gotta make sure you get something edible. Only Julius here can cook out of all of us still on base.”

Sam laughed. This store run was going to be fun!

  
  


\----------------

  
  


“With the turn out today, I can say that the weekly farmer’s market is in full swing!”

Hand wrung together as they watch injustice praised. But not for long. No, they would stop these murderers. Those who profited from this would pay. As the cup filled, and the lid was placed, they would stop this right where it hurt them. But who to use as an example?

“This here is Maxwell Johnson, who has his son looking after his stall so he could give us a run down of how hard his girls work!”

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To day is my birthday so yall get this one too. BE HAPPY <3\. Also, the word count in total for the file is now over 32,000. HOT DAMN IT FEELS GOOD.
> 
> Also, there will be references later to a certain thing I am very much a fan of. And if they Rung a bell in your head... Well, can I just say I'm not sorry?

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I've done this, but I can tell constructive criticism from hate. If you see anything that doesn't make sense or grammar errors, please tell me. I am not the best at seeing them myself no mater how many times I reread my work. Also, I use google for language not American English (I do have Brit friends for some of the insults tho, hehe.) I do try to get what is known in Mandarin as pinying, the English lettering of how a word sounds rather than the actual word so everyone can understand just a bit better I hope. I love characters who are shown actually speaking their native tongues even if the author doesn't instead of brackets of some kind. I will put what I meant the words to mean beside them so you don't have to go searching.


End file.
